A New Death
by mjb84
Summary: Sookie begins a new life... er, death? Not by her choice. AU, Pam/Sookie, but mainly Eric/Sookie. First fanfic, lemony goodness to be had with a splash of humor :o
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is my first official fanfic. I don't have a beta yet, anyone willing to do this for me would be greatly appreciated. I'm putting this up to see if there's an interest in this concept. Though there will be some Pam/Sookie, it will change eventually.

Being my first story, I'd appreciate any comments, suggestions or critiques.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own filthy mind J

Enjoy!

Un-fucking-believable!

I can't believe she would do this to me. She never asked me. Never mentioned, 'Hey, I think I might like to turn you into a vampire.' I swear, to all that is holy, I am going to stake that bitch when I figure out which way is up.

Even as a vampire, buried in dirt, I can't see a freakin' thing. I can hear her cackling above me. Great, she thinks this is funny! "Pam! This shit is soooo not funny. Get your ass over here and help me out. And don't even think I am still your friend."

"Oh, Sookie. Is that any way to greet your master? C'mon, just start clawing and pull yourself up." She sounds as bored as the day I met her.

Flashback

_Browsing through _Pam's_, a women's clothing store in Monroe, I could hear a woman behind me, arguing with the apparent owner about the construction of the apparel._

"_Really, these dresses are ridiculously flimsy! You can't even sit down in them. Look how the seam literally busted wide open." The robust redhead thrust the over-exerted material in the blonde's face. The blond, clearly a vampire, leaning casually to one side while examining her perpetual manicure. She looked as though she was ready to stake herself just to add a little excitement to her life… erm, death?_

"_Ma'am," I had never heard that word filled with so much bile it could choke a horse. "Perhaps, if your wide ass had not spread the material beyond its stretching capabilities, we would not be in this predicament." Oooh, this is gonna be interesting._

"_Well... I never…" Fatty began but was quickly cut off by an unamused vamp._

"_That's right! You never. You never thought that the sizes applied to you. You never thought that 'what you pay for is what you get.' You want tents and awnings, check the hardware store. This," a dramatic wave of her hand, "is a ladies clothing store. So, scat!" The vampire waved her hands in front the woman as though she were shooing a cat or mouse. I guess, in her case, she was._

_After the, very angry, redhead shuffled out of the store in a huff, the blonde turned to find me, not five feet away, staring. "Can I help you with something? Or do you think standing there, slack-jawed, is the best way to calm an irritated vampire?"_

_Ok, mental check- mouth… not open, eyes… staring, but not gaping. Good, she's just being sarcastic and not observant. _

_Clearly, my mouth didn't understand that there was a predator a mere two arm-lengths away, "Just admiring the wonderful customer service this establishment offers."_

_Yep. I'm dead. Well, I had a good run. 25 years and accomplished very little. _

_Her piercing blue eyes were burrowing into my soul and at any moment, my limbs would be the newest window display. _

_Hmm… I'm thinking something abstract, perhaps, Picasso-esque._

"_Well, never knew a breather could be so entertaining." If it weren't for the smirk creeping across her face, I'd have assumed she meant 'dinner-theatre' style entertainment. _

_She moved towards me languidly, like a cat in a steel, pencil skirt and low-cut, tailored blazer. Her thin pale fingers grasped my hand firmly yet gracefully. She brought my hand to her mouth and for a moment, I thought she was going to kiss my hand. Strange thing for a woman to do, even if she is a vamp. _

_As my hand approached her mouth, she parted her delicately plump lips and… inhaled? Did she seriously just smell me?_

"_Quite the delicious little morsel, aren't we?" Something mischievous was dancing across those eyes._

_As inconspicuously as I could, I extricated my hand from her grasp. Easier said than done. "I never really thought so." Wow! Way to go Stackhouse. Did we take Terrified Dialogue 101? I could feel the fear oozing from my pores._

"_Oh, come now. Don't be scared. I was merely identifying you as friend or foe." Or dinner. "My name is Pam, obviously. And you, my sensual little flower, what is your name?" Good Lord, I went from being dinner to being dessert. Sorry lady, you're not my type._

"_Oh, look at the time. I better go see if my _boyfriend_ is here to pick me up." Just as I was about to make my get away, a cold palm placed on my forearm halted my movement._

"_My goodness, you are jumpy. Seriously, honey, if I wanted some, I could get it without trying. You don't have to pull the imaginary boyfriend card out." Pam was chuckling when she said this which eased my nerves, a little._

"_How'd you … never mind. My name is Sookie Stackhouse, it's a pleasure to meet you Pam." Gran would be so pleased, God rest her soul._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Ok, still not beta'd, all mistakes are mine and I humbly apologize. WARNING- there is quite a bit of Dark Pam in this, as well as some pretty intense Pam/Sookie interaction. If you don't like lemons, especially dirty one's ;o) then this is probably not the chapter to read. Don't worry though, snarky Pam will come back. She's never been a master before and is trying to assert her dominance over Sookie.

Also, and this may be too much info at this time, I will be delving into the background of their friendship and what-not. I am also working on beefing up the chapters to increase the length and, therefore delve a little further into the plot than I have been.

Thanks for reading, you guys totally made my day when I read your reviews.

Disclaimer- I own nothing- please don't sue :o)

*******

Present

"Seriously Stackhouse, what the fuck is taking you so long?" Gee Pam, don't help or anything. As I clawed my way through the black muck, I felt the heebie-jeebies go up and down my spine with the knowledge that I could hear the worms slithering through the soil.

Ack!

I may be a vampire, but I was not above vomiting.

The sight that greeted me, as I broke through the surface, was a naked Pam hovering over me.

"Really, are you always going to be this lazy? I was hoping to have some fun with you, but if you're gonna be a spoil-sport…" fangs clicking down alerted me to the fact that Pam had caught sight of my breasts… free of clothing.

Oh yeah, did I mention that.

She buried me…

naked! Ewwww.

Pam watched me with a playful smile and a giddy atmosphere around her. If I wasn't so pissed, I'd have almost been excited with the amount of energy she was giving off.

Wait.

Was that a freaking blood bond?

Damnit, that's exactly what it was. Pam said a maker and child have a bond that allowed them to feel what the other was feeling.

Glaring at her, I shouted, "I swear to God Pam, I will stake you and then meet the sun. How could you do this to me?" I felt no anguish or sadness only anger.

That was until…

CRACK!

I flew about twenty feet to the right.

She slapped me!

What the hell Pam!

In a voice that was terrifyingly authoritative, I heard, "Crawl to your master, pet. You will not speak to me in such a manner. As your maker, I command you to never meet the sun!" I felt an overwhelming sensation and realized that I was, in fact, crawling to Pam.

I was so disgusted with myself I could spit. Unfortunately, this is one sick and twisted 'Simon Says' game and I am not allowed to do that.

All I know is that I felt the need to please Pam, even if it pissed me off to do so.

Kneeling before her, I raised my chin. I may be her child, but I was still a Stackhouse, damnit!

"That's better, my pet," her hand smoothed away some dirt from my cheek, glided down my neck and over my breast. Ever so softly, she simply held my breast until I felt her pinch my nipple, HARD!

"Ungh!" Oh my God! Was that me? Shit, did I like that?

"There you go, pet. You'll soon come to enjoy our little interludes, but, for now, we need to get inside and eat. I'm sure you're famished and I brought home dinner." Pam grinned at me like a pleased mommy. Yeah, _Mommy Dearest_.

I should have known better than to spend time at Pam's. Her house is an average, two story, brick home. Unfortunately, it's located about five miles outside the Shreveport city limits and there are no neighbors for as many miles.

Strolling across the beautifully manicured lawn, as though we had all the time in the world (because we do, fan-fucking-tastic) we entered Pam's kitchen through sliding glass doors. I followed her to the adjacent living room and in the middle of the room were four, dazed 'happy meals.' One man and three women just stood there as if waiting in line at the DMV.

Pam walked up to the first, a woman with chestnut, shoulder length hair- that's the only way I could describe her because as soon as Pam pulled the woman's hair from her neck I had tunnel vision.

I couldn't describe how hungry I was. I had honestly never wanted sustenance as badly as I did. I said 'sustenance' because it is a little weird to say 'food' for anything that comes from a human.

The woman's pulse quickened significantly, when the cool air hit her neck. Involuntarily, I stepped forward closing the short distance between me and my dinner.

"That's good, pet. Come a little closer. She smells good, doesn't she? Just lean over and let nature do the rest." Pam crooned softly, almost seductively, from behind the woman.

Dipping my head towards the woman's pulse point, I felt my fangs rush past my gums as the scent of her blood reached me. I lost all coherent thought at that point, much like blacking out, and the next thing I remembered I was pulling deeply on the woman's vein while Pam sternly declared, "That is enough!"

I immediately retracted my fangs but slowly licked the remaining blood from the sagging woman's throat.

Wow! That was good.

Pam glared at me. Uh-oh. Guess I did something wrong.

"We will deal with your insubordination soon, pet."

"What? What are you talking about? What did I-,"

CRACK!

Yep, I knew that was coming. At least I didn't lose my balance this time.

"That's another thing to add to your punishment, shall we continue?" Pam stood stock still as though she hadn't just bitch-slapped me.

"Yes, master." What the-? Oh, that _did_ come from me.

Gosh dang, stupid, involuntary reflexes. My eyes dropped to the floor. Well, at least my body knew how to be a child in this goofy master/child situation, even if my mind didn't.

I followed Pam and repeated the procedure with the next woman and the man. Each time, it became easier and easier to relinquish my hold on them. I also started to feel a little… _heated_.

Pam must have sensed it because as I was feeding on the final woman, a blonde, her hands caressed my sides and across my hips.

As her breasts pressed against my back, I felt her tongue steal a taste just below my ear. "Very good, pet. You'll enjoy food from the source; it's so much more… satisfying than synthetic." Her whispered words were doing a number on my body. I felt a pulsing between my legs.

Gentle touches nudged my breasts up and down. Touching that quickly became groping. Pam was pressed up against me with such force, I was afraid I would tumble over my meal.

Silky curls tickled the swell of my ass. Why did this feel so good?

As I pulled back from the blonde's neck, Pam's right hand traveled between my thighs, lightly brushing my curls. Soft moans escaped my lips as I tried to remain upright. I could feel Pam's lust pouring into me through the bond. I am not a lesbian, but I was so ready to spread right there for her.

She slipped a finger through my folds only to find me slick and waiting.

"Mmm…" her only response to my body's natural reaction.

She ran her delicate middle finger between my lips and circled my pulsing clit in time with her light grinding behind me.

Having nowhere else to put them, my hands reached back and grabbed at her hips pulling her closer to me.

I knew this was wrong.

Everything in me was telling me to stop.

But, those darned involuntary urges to 'please my master' kept me from doing anything other than what I was doing.

I will admit… it felt amazing.

Her hands were so smooth. Her touches were delicate but sure. Pam knew exactly what she was doing, and from the noises that escaped my mouth, it was all good.

"Pet?" Her whisper, a simple exhale across my ear.

"Hmm…"

"Do you want more?"

"Yes master, please." Her finger moved quicker between my folds, occasionally brushing against my opening. "More. I _need_ more."

"FUCK!" Two fingers slipped into me without warning. Pam pumped in and out of me with voracity.

"Is this what you want pet? Do you want my fingers to fuck you? How about my tongue? I could just as easily slip my tongue deep into your dripping cunt." Pam's crude words only served to make my pussy cling to her penetrating fingers, deeper and deeper.

When suddenly…

It all stopped.

Pam was across the room, licking her fingers in a lazy post, reclined against the wall.

"Ladies and gentleman, you may exit and return to your homes, forgetting you were ever here."

The 'happy meals' walked out the front door in the same daze they had been in since I walked in.

However, I couldn't have cared less because I was standing there, panting, unnecessarily and staring at my maker with an exasperated expression.

Pam looked down at me (as much as she could, being about my same height) and smirked, "My pet, as your maker, I command you to _not_ have an orgasm until I tell you to."

Each word said with precision to deliver the maximum effect.

She might as well have hit me with a sledgehammer.

Fuck!

My head dropped and I regained my composure.

Oh, I still wanted to dry hump anything within the tri-state area, but I am a Southern Lady and that's just not how things are done. Yeah, standing naked in a vampire's living room- but I still have my values. _Right_.

Whatever!

Pam turned and walked through the hall and up the stairs. "Come pet. It's time you learn a little obedience and then we can have some fun." My ears perked up at the 'fun' comment, maybe a little too much.

"Mmm… I can smell you from here. We'll see." She smirked deviously while licking the last of my essence from her middle finger, "If you are a good girl, maybe I'll reward you."

*******

A/N- Thanks for reading. Let me know what you liked, didn't like and so forth.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- You know the drill, still no beta. Any and all mistakes are mine. And yes, you can flog me for each and every typo and grammatical blunder.

Well, here it is, a Pam pov, Sookie and Eric. Hopefully his intro isn't too clichéd or overdone. I tried to be a little creative :o) Also, I will be getting into the story of Sookie's turning and the details of her family and friends later on. Be patient and all will be revealed.

Thank you to those of you who read, review and what have you. I totally get why authors beg for reviews- they kick ass!

All right, well, on with the show.

Chapter 3

*******

**P pov**

**4 days ago…  
**

"Yes, Master, I will bring my new child to visit you in just a few nights. I think you'll be impressed." So what if I was bragging. Sookie's hot. Not to mention, she can keep up with me, snark for snark.

Plus, that whole, little ,'I can read minds' thing is pretty cool. It really helped when we went out clubbing and I was interested in some little thing. Sookie would let me know if I was in the clear or not. Not that it really stopped me even if I wasn't.

"Oh, I'm sure I will be Pam. If she passes your standards enough to become your child, she must be something." With that, I hung up the phone and began going over my plan for the evening. This would have to be fairly well orchestrated.

Just before Sookie wakes, 4 days later…

I slipped into a bit of downtime after crawling from that God-forsaken hole. Why did I choose Sookie?

Well, it's really pretty simple… she's me- with manners.

We've been nearly inseparable for the past six months when I met her at my shop. I really need to get rid of that vermin-infested sweatshop. And I say sweatshop because, c'mon, humans stink!

Sookie really impressed me when I saw her for the first time. I don't know what it was about her but I felt this intense pull. Like my body needed to be near her. Talk about intense, I nearly gushed when I took in her scent.

Not to mention, she was nearly untouched.

I know, 25 years old and practically still a virgin? But it was true. After she explained about her telepathy, or in Sookie's words "disability", she complained that she was never able to get close to anyone without knowing their deepest, darkest secrets. Most of which revolved around 'tits and ass'!

That was, until she met JB. Sookie was able to get close enough to JB to actually cross into the territory of Womanhood. As Sookie explained it, it was because JB was as deep as a puddle. His thoughts were so pure; they'd make a nun run to confession.

I asked if he was gay!

Oh please, you know you were thinking the same thing.

Sookie said he was just not a very deep thinker. In other words… dumb as a box of hair. Sookie felt bad after sleeping with JB and decided to just remain friends with him. She honestly felt like _she_ had taken advantage of _him_.

Like I was saying, Sookie and I began going out to nightclubs on our nights off, staying at her house or mine to have movie nights, or simply staying up late chatting. We did the typical "BFF" activities- Dear Abby would have been so proud.

Why would I act like a 14 year old, pre-pubescent girl? I needed to get close to Sookie. My initial attraction was purely physical. I wanted to lick her from top to bottom. However, the more time I spent with Sookie the stronger our friendship became. This made me realize I no longer wanted her as a fuck-buddy, but as a child.

I know, I know. Yeah it's a big step. But I have been talking with my master for over a year now about leaving him and starting out on my own. I need to get away and start building my own undead life. I've also been feeling as though something was missing, like I'm waiting for something to come along.

I figure there are a few plusses to making a child. A) My master will see that I am in control of my own impulses as well as those of another and B) if for any reason I should get lonely, I'll have another to keep me occupied.

See, I can be practical when necessary.

Eric completely understood my reasoning for making a child. He obviously felt the same need when he turned me.

Actually, other than the initial sexual nature of my relationship with Eric, the friendship I have with Sookie is very similar to the relationship I have with Eric. They both call me out on anything and everything. I never feel the need to censor myself around them (though, let's face it, I don't even when I do _feel_ the need).

She's going to be incredibly pissed when she rises. Whenever Sookie would ask me about my turning, she seemed like she pitied me. I tried to get her to understand that this life (death?) was so much more fulfilling than the one I had before. I feel things much more intensely, have my pick of women any night, and am linked to a man who is most likely one of my soul mates.

Sookie's irritation, fear and, above all else, anger flooded the bond. I could also sense a bit of… confusion? Oh, she doesn't know what to do. Well, like hell am I getting back in that dirt to dig her out. It's going to take me an hour to scrub this nasty stuff out of all my crevices. Thinking about Sookie trying to figure out which way is up.

I'm sorry, but that's funny!

"Pam, this shit is soooo not funny." Yep, she's pissed.

Her ranting and raving has gotten old. I really hoped she doesn't piss and moan for the next couple hundred years. _That_ could get really annoying.

The moment I saw her breast break the surface of the earth…mmm… oh yeah, we'd definitely be spending some quality maker/child bonding time tonight.

Sookie was even too irritated to be embarrassed by her nudity. Not that I was complaining, she could definitely rock the whole mother-earth-I-am-one-with-nature look.

I will admit, I may have been a bit harsh with her. There's not exactly an instruction guide to being a maker. But I do know, if a child does not learn respect early on, it is that much harder to keep them in check and keep their impulses from ruling them.

If something happened to Sookie because I didn't teach her to respect me and thereby allowing her to be vulnerable in our world- I would stake myself while meeting the sun!

I can't explain how close we had become these past six months. I'd never had a human companion. Even when I was human, I didn't have friends.

But now that we have a bond, I feel as close to Sookie as I do to Eric. Plus, I feel responsible for her safety.

So, of course I'll be harsh with her at first. As human parents say, "It's for her own good."

Though, I can't say that that something missing feeling that I've had for a while is entirely gone. Sure, it's not as intense as before, but I still feel a bit… morose?

Walking up the stairs, I could feel Sookie eyeing my ass. I know it's not a bad sight, but I am reaffirmed that belief by the lust seeping through the bond.

"I'm so glad you like looking at my ass. You'll be scrubbing the dirt off it in the shower." There, let her simmer on that for a bit.

Her tightly reigned in arousal was flaring again. Yet, like a good little child, she followed me down the upstairs hallway to the master bedroom. We walked, wordlessly, into the oversized bathroom, where I turned on the multi-head, walk-in shower. I handed her the loofa and shower wash and looked her straight in the eye,

"Get to work!" I was close enough to nip at her bottom lip while handing her the supplies.

S Pov

_  
Oh. My. God._

_  
What am I doing?_

_  
This is nuts! She's a girl (well, sorta) and I'm a girl (ok, again, sorta). I'm not a homophobe, but I didn't think this was my cup of tea. _

But…

_  
What is she doing to me; I can't help myself._ I have this compulsion to do everything in my power to satisfy her.

So, if that means scrubbing her from head to toe, so be it!

When she nipped at my lip, I could feel my thighs tremble. God! Just remembering her touch was doing wild things to me.

Sure, when we hung out, I felt close to her, but I definitely wasn't ready to jump her bones. I may have drunkenly made out with her at a club, but seriously… _who hasn't?_

Sliding behind Pam, I squeezed some soap onto the sponge and began to work up a lather. I started with her shoulders- _that's pretty safe, right?_

Every time I exerted a little pressure to the sponge, a thin trail of bubbles would cascade down the delicious slope of her back. Before I could stop myself, I was licking her neck where it curved to her shoulder. Without thinking, I sank my fangs into her and began sucking lazily.

_  
Oh, crap! I'm done for_.

_  
There's no way she wouldn't be pissed about this._

"Awww, yes. Fuck! Keep going." _Huh?!_ Pam's hips undulated against my hands that gripped her hips, tightly.

Her blood was far different from the meal I'd just had. I must not have remembered the taste from when she turned me. It was like liquid, dark chocolate. The kind that almost burns your tongue because it's so rich.

When I pulled my fangs free of Pam's neck and licked the remnants, most of the dirt had rinsed from both our bodies. I was, once again, feeling _heated_.  
Nuzzling into her shoulder, my right hand trailed from her hip up her smooth abdomen and firmly grasped her breast. A sudden gasp was all the acknowledgement I received.

At this point, all conscious thought was gone and I was acting on pure instinct. My left hand was itching for something to touch, so I tentatively moved it towards her thighs when Pam grabbed my wrist and pulled it directly between her legs.

Now it was my turn to gasp. I hadn't expected to feel a difference down there, I mean, we're already wet. However, Pam was most definitely enjoying what we were doing. My two middle fingers swept back and forth lightly across her folds. With each pass, my fingers were more curious to what lay inside the fleshy barrier. Without warning, or thought, two of my fingers slammed into Pam.

"Ungh!" Pam grabbed my hand that was gripping tightly to her breast and her other hand snaked around to my hip.

"Master. Do. You. Like. This?" Each word was punctuated with a stronger thrust than the previous. I was beginning to get cocky (_ironic, huh?_) and started thinking I had a bit of control…

"Oof!"

I found myself on my knees, in front of Pam as she lounged back on the tiled bench seat, looking as though she hadn't just been on the edge of bliss.

"Well? You are going to continue, aren't you? You want to make your master happy, right?" Pam beckoned me like she was calling a kitten to milk.

_  
Wow! Was I really going to do this? I mean, I've seen it in people's heads and all but, I don't know if I can put it into practice. _

My body was giving me very little choice as I began licking and nibbling on the flesh of her inner thighs. The closer I got to Pam's center, the more her sweet scent pulled me in and caused my clit to start throbbing.

The moment I was a breath away from her folds, I looked up to see Pam gazing down at me with a hungry expression.

"Do it!" She whispered, though it was clear as a bell to me.

The rhythmic massage from the showerhead guided my tongue as I swept it from side to side, up and down her pussy.

"Fuck, Sookie! You're a natural. If only I'd have known sooner that your mouth was capable of more than talkin' shit." Apparently Pam's not nearly as witty when she's nearing an orgasm.

Sliding up her folds again, I found her clit peaking out at the top. The instant my mouth latched on to it, Pam nearly shot off the bench. Instead, she grabbed the back of my head and gripped two fistfuls of hair.

"Ungh!" _Oh shit! Now _I'm_ getting all hot and bothered. Who knew pain was akin to pleasure?_

I slowly slid in one, then two fingers in to Pam's center. As I started to pump them slowly, in and out, I worked all that I knew on her clit. As I crooked my fingers, the grip on my hair tightened and she pulled me close.

Thrashing back and forth, Pam came almost silently.

_  
Interesting, for someone so vocal, normally, to be so quiet when climaxing. Hmm?_

"_Please_."

_  
Wow! Ok… I guess I was the kind of girl who begged_.

Gazing down at me, Pam's eyes had an ethereal glow about them. Her expression softened, "What, my pet? What would you like?" She sounded as though she was comforting a child (_in a way, I guess she was_).

"Please, master, let me _cum_." I inflected the last word with a stroke of my fingers still embedded in her heat.

Pam's head fell back against the wall as her eyes closed. "Yes, pet. You may cum, _but_… only from me."

_  
Woohoo!_

_  
I know, that sounded bad and all. And I was still incredibly pissed about this whole situation, but I just needed to release or I wouldn't be able to think straight._

The moment I pulled my fingers from Pam, I found myself nestled in a mountain of pillows on an incredibly plush bed. Pam's face firmly planted between my thighs.

"Oh, shit!" Fangs lightly scraping my outer lips felt phenomenal. My hips were lifting without my consent and before I knew it, Pam was shoving her amazingly dexterous tongue into my tight hole.

"Ungh, Master! Yeah, just like that!"

"Ooh, yeah, say that again and I'll give you whatever you want pet." Pam was enjoying this whole power thing way too much.

Shoving three fingers into me while simultaneously biting down on my engorged clit triggered my (by contrast) incredibly noisy release.

"Ahhhhh, FUCK!"

My body trembled all over and I was pulling in air that was clearly just for show. "Wow! That was… I can't… whoa!" _Yep, vampire or not, I was never going to be an award winning orator_.

"Yeah well, I've had a few more years practice on you." That Pam, always so modest.

_  
Ok, here goes. Play the game and you won't be punished again_. "Master?"

"Yes?" Ok, so far so good.

"May I speak freely?"

"You may."

"Pam… why'd you do this to me? You knew how I felt about becoming a vampire." My voice was barely a whisper. Sitting straighter in the bed, I just couldn't look her in the eyes. The damage was done, I couldn't be 'turned' alive again.

Pam's mouth opened slightly, but I raised my hand to stop her in a nonthreatening manner, "Wait, I'm not finished." Man, my voice sounded resigned, even to me.

"I just can't figure out what would have made you decide to do something so horribly cruel to me. I thought we were friends. You were the only person who didn't look at me as though I was damaged or inferior. Why would you take my life away?" I wasn't entirely sure what happened when a vamp cried, but I was trying my damnedest not to find out.

To her credit, Pam looked truly remorseful. Her brows were knit together and her lips were pulled tightly together.

"Sookie…I'm sorry if you think I took away your life. You are my best friend and one of the most important people in the world to me. I will not apologize for turning you." My gasp made Pam raise her hand this time. "I can't apologize for wanting you to walk the earth with me. You are probably the only true friend I have ever had. I learned from Eric to take what I wanted when I found it because it wouldn't be there forever."

"Sookie?" I looked into her eyes for the first time since she started talking.

"I'm so lonely. I'm going to be leaving Eric's side soon and I can't bear the thought of being by myself. I know this was not something you'd choose, which is why I had to trick you into it. And before you ask, I will go into the details of your turning and your life in Bon Temps later."

Pam scooted to the head of the bed to lean next to me. Surprisingly, I didn't flinch when she pulled my hand into hers. For Pam to be this emotive must have been something monumental.

"For now, know that it will be hard adjusting to life as a new vampire and there will be times, if not already, that you'll hate me. You may even wish to send me to my final death. You won't be able to, but you'll want to. I will be harsh with you at times to ensure that you learn what is necessary to your survival. I didn't turn you to torture you, I turned you so that we can stay together for as long as possible." At that, Pam leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and patted my leg.

"Ok, now that we're _showered_ (waggling eyebrows and all), let's get ready to go to Fangtasia. You get to meet Eric and registered as an official American Vampire." Pam flitted about the room, at vampire speed, tossing clothes at me.

_  
Well, I guess that conversation is closed… for now._

E Pov

**  
4 days ago…**

"Oh, I'm sure I will be Pam. If she passes your standards enough to become your child, she must be something."

Pam, a master. Who would have guessed that she'd be motivated enough to take on a child and leave my side?

I always knew Pam could do whatever she put her mind to. She just didn't usually put her mind to anything except Jimmy Choo's and Manolo Blahnik's.

She does tend to keep me in line, though. What am I going to do without her? I can't keep her beside me forever, it's unnatural for a child to stay with their  
master for long. But, I cannot help but feel that I need something. Whether that something is Pam or not remains to be seen.

As for her child, it will be interesting to finally lay eyes on the creature that has caught those of my child. I have been hearing stories of the infamous Sookie Stackhouse for months now. Pam has not gone into great detail as to Sookie's personality, or even her looks, but more about their evenings together.

After about the second or third week of Pam and Sookie's outings, Pam confessed that she would like to turn Sookie. At first I was stunned. How could she think of turning another when her place was still at my side? I quickly squashed that notion. There is no reason for Pam to stay with me when she is ready to explore the world on her own.

I will admit to a slight reprieve in the feelings of solitude. Funny as it may seem, these times are when Pam is out and about with Sookie and not with me. Strange that I would feel closer when she is farther away. Hmm? Something to ponder later.

S Pov

We pulled up to Fangtasia in Pam's crimson Escalade (I guess the Town and Country was in the shop). She stepped out of the vehicle without needing to adjust her fuchsia latex halter dress that stopped mid thigh.

I was lucky enough to be given a white, silky halter-top that covered my breasts (unfortunately, the back was completely open from neck to waist). Pam insisted that I pair it with a pair of black leather pants that might as well have been painted on my legs. I would have to cut the damn things down the sides to undress.

Pam gestured for me to follow her through the front entrance. I followed- _not like I had much choice_. It's funny, but this is the first time I've ever seen where Pam worked.

When we went out, she would always beg to go somewhere, anywhere, but Fangtasia. She hated the dress code, the smell and the noise. I wasn't going to argue with her, I'd hate to go to Merlotte's every time we went out.

_  
Merlotte's …Sam… _I couldn't help but feel an intense longing for my boss/friend. I don't know how much of my old life I'll be able to hang on to.

Sensing my pain, Pam peered over her shoulder and gave me a sympathetic nod, quickly masking her look as we headed around the corner of the building.

_  
Wow! That's a crazy-ass long line._ The amazing part is, I didn't know all these people were so close by. Normally, I would have been bombarded by the sounds of their inane brain-chatter, but now, it was like I was able to turn the volume down. Dang, even if I'd had another 50 human years to perfect my telepathy, I'd never get it to this level of control.

_  
Ok, score one for the vamp life._

However, I wasn't able to stifle the smell. _Whoa momma! People stink! OK, I'm sorry Lord, I didn't mean to insult the creatures that I once was but… man alive, that's awful!_

Pam's hand went to her mouth. To the casual observer, she was simply touching her face. However, to those that shared a blood bond with her, we knew that she was containing her laughter at my sudden realization of the disgusting condition of the human body.

_  
Geez, she coulda at least warned me! _

The music was obnoxiously loud, the patrons were dressed in various levels of Emo/Goth attire, and the walls were blood red, covered in posters of vampire bands and movies. _Yep, pretty much what I expected_.

Pam veered to her right, past the end of the bar and down a short corridor to a non-descript office door. I assume it was an office door, we really wouldn't have any need to use the ladies' room.

_  
Ok, two points for vamp life- no waiting in lines for the ladies' room._

A tiny ball of nervous energy formed in the pit of my stomach. I knew we were meeting Eric. Yeah, he's a big deal to Pam, but, to me, he's just another vampire. Still, I couldn't help this feeling of concentrated energy come over me.

"Enter." The baritone voice from the other side of the door beckoned us.

_  
Should a single word really cause a tremor through my body? I just had an intensely satisfying orgasm. Great, I'm a nympho as well as a vamp!_

I followed Pam through the doorway and closed the door behind me. As I turned around, my focus was diverted from my master's form to a pair of passionately blue eyes gazing directly into my soul.

_  
Phew! Is it getting hot in here or what?_

Finally, my body kicks in and I instinctively bow my head and set my sights on the floor in front of my feet. _Good, no direct eye contact means less confrontation… I hope._

Air rushes past me as a solid finger lifts my chin. Eric's eyes search mine for what feels like an eternity. His other hand lifts my right one to his firm, full lips and grazes my knuckles- _Hey! Did he just lick me? I think he did. Hmmm… ok, gorgeous vampire licks you, maybe not something I want to question. But seriously, what is it with vamps and licking?_

I'm pulled from my inner monologue by Eric's buttery smooth voice,

"Good evening, child."

*******

A/N- thanks for reading, tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Here we are with the awaited 'Eric's reaction to Sookie'. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Still no beta- please let me know if you're completely frustrated with my mistakes and I'll make a concerted effort to finding a willing victim.. I mean volunteer to look over my work.

Hopefully, some of your questions have been answered in this chapter.

*Question- I'm considering the whole fairy-plot line, is it necessary in the story? Would it fit with my established plot? etc., tell me what your thoughts are, I may not add it to the story at all, haven't really decided yet.

Disclaimer- I own nothing (maybe Tony and Derek, but I'll gladly give them up for a piece of the Viking!)

Enjoy!!

Chapter 4

**E Pov**

I awoke the night of Pam's big reveal feeling… anxious? I am not sure if this is the exact emotion, I have not felt this in a very long time, if ever.

I slipped into the 'kitchen' of my lair; it consisted of a refrigerator and a microwave, and heated myself a True Blood. The bottle did not even come close to quenching my thirst, perhaps it has been one too many days without a fresh sample.

After showering and donning my uniform- black jeans, t-shirt and boots, I arrived at Fangtasia earlier than normal. I could not seem to contain my nerves. This was pissing me off.

"Chow!" I barked. He must have sensed my unusual mood and scurried into my office quickly, looking at me expectantly. "Send in two…no, make that _four_ donors. Now." The tension in my body was driving me insane. The only thing I can think is that Pam is having a wild time with her new child.

__

Yes, that must be it. I am experiencing the overflow from the bond.

One hour later, I'd had my fill of the fang bangers, glamoured and out the door; I was able to try to get some work done. _Why do I still have this feeling?_ I was still so keyed up. I haven't felt like this since I was a newborn. No matter. I've dealt with both my hungers and now I need to focus on the work at hand.

Pam asked me to draw up the registration papers for Sookie. She'll need to fill out the various paperwork and apply for a new i.d.

Another forty-five minutes and I declared myself useless. I was just about to appease the vermin when I felt Pam arrive. She must have started calming down from the excitement because I could feel my own nerves settle. There was something else… I couldn't place the feeling.

"Enter"

Pam walked in, her child directly behind her obscured from my view. As Pam stepped to the side, Sookie closed the door and turned to face me.

A lesser man would have fallen to his knees to worship the goddess before him. As it was, I was barely standing. She was insanely beautiful. Her cerulean eyes pulled me in. If I didn't know vampires couldn't glamour other vampires, I would have sworn that's what she was doing to me.

Realizing her place amongst the vampires present, her eyes dropped to the floor diminutively. Even as a cold-blooded, deadly creature, she exuded an innocence. The smell of sex such a delicious contrast to her demeanor.

__

Oh, yes. Pam has definitely enjoyed her child tonight.

Without realizing my actions, I found myself in front of Sookie tilting her chin so that I might engage her eyes again. As they reached mine, I pulled her delicately trembling hand to my lips and took a small taste. _Divine_.

"Good evening, child." By the slight shiver that ran through her body, I could tell that my introduction had affected her just as she did me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pam close her mouth after gaping ever so slightly. Yes, it is definitely unusual for a master, especially a maker's maker, to greet a newborn in this manner.

Frankly,I didn't care. I could not get over how strongly connected I felt to Sookie.

Turning to my child, "Pam, my dear, have you eaten yet?"

Torn from her intense gaze on the scene before her, I still hadn't released Sookie's hand, "No, Master. Not yet."

"Well, please select a meal for the evening and enjoy yourself. I will complete the registration paperwork with Sookie." Once again, Pam was dumbfounded.

"Thank you Master." Pam turned to Sookie, "Sookie, I will be in the building. Obey Eric as you would myself." Turning Sookie's face by her chin to look directly into Pam's eyes, "And, don't forget what I said earlier. Your punishment is not finished." At that, Pam walked out of the room and swiftly closed the door behind her.

****

S Pov

_Oh, crap!_

__

What do I do? He's gorgeous, no doubt. But…damn! He's Pam's master, probably the most powerful vampire for miles and I'm locked in his office.

"Sookie, please have a seat." Eric gestured to his leather couch against the office wall. He strode to his desk, removed his laptop and sat next to me opening the computer to a document page.

"The government has streamlined the registration process and gone online." Eric's scent was intoxicating. Sitting this close to him, I could tell that he had recently had sex… lots of sex.

I must have been leaning towards him to get a better whiff (_I know, I'm just as bad as them now_), because when I looked to his face, Eric was gazing down at my lips only inches from his own.

I hovered there for a moment. _Ok, time to make a choice, move in or sit back? _

__

Hmm…

I slowly leaned back against the couch and dropped my eyes to the floor.

__

I couldn't do this… with Eric… Pam would probably kill me. Not to mention, if anything happened, it wouldn't get too far considering Pam's most recent command to "only cum for her". Bitch!

Eric hadn't moved, he was still leaned over to where I was sitting before. He cocked his head to the side.

"Sookie. Look at me."

I caught his gaze and realized he had already set the laptop on the end table beside him.

He placed his hand on the back of the couch right behind my head. _Vampires are cold blooded, I get that, but I swear I could feel heat coming from him._

"There's something here, isn't there?" He asked, waving his between us. I barely shrugged my shoulders. _How the hell was I supposed to know?_

"I feel this odd connection to you. Do you feel anything different?" _Oh Lord, he wanted me to talk? I didn't think I could string two words together in his presence let alone answer a complicated question._

My voice came out timidly, "Everything feels different. I can hear two of your employees gossiping in the bathroom. I can see a crack just starting to form in the corner of that wall over there, maybe two millimeters long. I can feel every single fiber within the pants I'm wearing. And, I can tell you exactly how many women you've been with tonight- four." I looked down at my hands, not able to stand his intense stare any longer. "But, if you're asking if I feel something between you and me, then, yes. It's weird."

He shifted slightly closer, almost afraid I'd bolt from the contact of his knee and my thigh. "How so?" It was like he was trying to confirm something in his own mind.

"I don't know. I felt this… this, pull to Pam when I met her. Now, meeting you, the pull is almost suffocatingly strong. Does that make any sense?" I asked as I turned towards him.

The only response I got was Eric grabbing me by the hips and setting me atop his legs. His large hands pulled my hips down on him and his mouth crashed into mine. Lips and teeth tugged and nipped at my smaller lips. My hands weaved through his hair yanking the tie out.

Eric's lips trailed down my chin to my neck and over to my shoulder. He kept nipping, harder each time. I thought for sure he was going to bite- _Oh God, how I wanted him to bite me_.

My center made strong contact with his frighteningly large erection when his hands roughly grinded me against him. At this new sensation, I unconsciously pulled his hair as my head fell back.

"Ungh, Sookie. FUCK! Do that again." _Hmm… so, the Sheriff likes it rough? Good to know. _I pulled again and he growled into my ear while nipping at the lobe.

In a flash, Eric had me up and on my back on the couch with his firm, flexing body hovering over mine. _Yes, I could see it flexing through his t-shirt. Doesn't he own any that are his size?_

"Sookie?"

"Yes?" A high-pitched whimper was all I managed.

"Do you want this?"

__

If by 'this', you mean your cock inside my pussy, by all means. "Oh God, yes!"

I was so over stimulated, I could have, literally, busted a nut just from his breath on my neck. With one arm supporting him above me, Eric's eyes locked onto mine while his other hand trailed down from my neck, between my breasts to the button on my pants. His fingers began to pull at the button,

"Stop!" Eric looked startled and my exasperated expression probably didn't help.

__

Oh, fuck me! Fine time for that whole bond thing to come back and bite me in the ass.

Eric was frozen leaning on one arm with his other hand resting at the top of my pants. The slight amount of skin his fingertips were touching felt heavenly.

"I'm sorry Eric. I can't do this." I started shifting up on the couch until I was sitting upright, my body pressed against the arm of the couch. Eric flopped back onto his heels and slowly adjusted so that he was sitting against the other arm of the couch.

His eyes were searching the floor. That hurt the most, I'd lost his eye contact and felt empty without it.

"I am sorry if you felt pressured to do anything with me because of my position of power." He started to lean over to retrieve his laptop when my hand on his arm stopped him.

"No Eric, that's not it. I literally _can't_. Pam commanded me to only… um… cum with _her_." _I had to whisper the last part. Ok, I may not be a saint right now, but somewhere, somehow, I just knew Gran would hear me say the word 'cum'._

A small smirked crept across Eric's features and he cocked his head towards me, eyes finding mine, "And why would she give such a drastic command?" His eyebrow shot up at the end of his question_. I wonder what he'd do if I licked his eyebrow? Ok, stop, you're already pushing the limits tonight._

"I disobeyed her, or something. I think I talked back to her and may not have listened to her while I was feeding. At first, she wasn't going to let me orgasm at all. But then, after I, uh… well, anyways, she said I could, but only with her." _Shit! I nearly told him I went down on Pam._

Eric's face displayed a knowing look, "Well, that is quite the punishment. Since that's out of the question, why don't we finish your registration and get you another bite to eat." The wink told me it would be the walking-and-talking variety of dinner.

We spent the next twenty minutes going over the forms and verifying my identity. Every chance he got, Eric would touch parts of my body. Nothing overtly sexual, just a graze to my shoulder blade, a tug of my wrist. By the time we were done,_ I_ was ready to come undone.

__

Geez, a newborn vampire has the hormones of a fifteen-year-old boy! 

Eric stood up after the registration was submitted and pulled out his phone to text. Pam stepped into the office a moment later, looking much rosier than she had.

"All the forms have been submitted and I believe your child requires something to drink." Eric focused his attention on me for the last part.

"Yes, well, I anticipated that. Sookie, I have a donor waiting here in the hall. Is your hunger at an acceptable level or do you think you need to be restrained." _Oh, for heaven's sake! It's not like I'm gonna attack them._

"I think I'll be ok." I could barely contain the eye roll. Seriously, I'm not _that_ hungry.

With that, Pam escorted a brunette man of about six foot into the room. He was very well built, probably a personal trainer or something; he had charming, hazel eyes and a slight tan. He was also extremely excited to be in here, it was his first time being bitten and he was also praying that I would be the one to do it.

I smirked a little at his thoughts. That was until I caught his scent. My fangs shot down. The blood rushing through his veins nearly sent me across the room. In fact, I was a little shocked as to why I wasn't on top of my prey.

Looking down I could see two, firm forearms wrapped around my waist. Eric had pulled me flush against him. If I wasn't so consumed with my need for blood, I would have noticed Eric's desire for me against my back.

"It's all right Sookie," the smooth baritone ghosted past my cheek. _So that's where Pam learned it. _"I've got you. Just call him over to you and Pam will tell you what to do."

My eyes locked onto the brunette's and without a word, he walked to me. His body was only two inches from mine, and from the looks of it, the nervous thoughts floating in his head hadn't put a damper on his excitement.

Without realizing it, my body was trying to pull out of Eric's grasp. Thank goodness, he had a hold of me. _Seriously, I don't know what I'd do if I drained someone_.

"Hey sexy, I'm Tony, wanna have a taste?" _Really? Had he been practicing the line all night?_ Eric tensed up behind me and with a low growl, uttered,

"Bloodbag, she does not care what your name is and you will refrain from addressing her at all. Tilt your head before I let her go and she gets a real taste." I didn't need to look at Eric's face. From Tony's reaction, I could tell he was intimidated. _Hell, I was and I wasn't looking at him_.

Tony stepped to within a few inches of me and tilted his head to the side. Pam was right behind him. "Sookie," she spoke so softly, Eric and I were the only ones to hear her, "Ok, like earlier, I want you to feel his neck using your tongue and where you smell the blood the strongest and feel the pulse, that's where you strike. Do you think you can do that?"

I nodded, not sure what else she needed from me. I was hungry. I had always assumed vampires had good eyesight, but apparently, not when you can literally smell the excitement on your meal. As my vision blurred, I laid my hand on Tony's cheek and my other hand on the back of his shoulder to pull him to me. I leaned in as though I was telling him a secret and swept my tongue from his ear lobe to his clavicle. The tremor that passed through his was intensely satisfying.

Just as my tongue was pulling back up for a second pass, the scent of the blood heightened and his pulse was pounding in my ears. That's when I sank my fangs into his neck. The crunch of flesh was overpowered by the deep moan that followed. I pulled his blood as you would a thick, chocolate malt through a straw. _Hmm… chocolate malt… human blood, practically the same thing, right?_

I started rocking my hips not realizing that I was rubbing my ass against Eric's extremely prominent erection. His grip tightened around my waist and I could feel a subtle shift of his hips towards my backside every time I rocked back.

__

C'mon Stackhouse, control yourself! You have got to stop doing this every time you eat, it's going to get embarrassing… eventually…maybe.

Just as I was about to pull away, Tony, stupidly, grabbed my hips and rubbed _his_ erection against my belly. Eric snapped out of his lust-filled daze and shoved Tony against Pam. "Pamela, remove this creature from the premises and glamour him to never return." _Hmm… jealous much?_

Pam nodded and snatched Tony's elbow to pull him out of the office. When she shut the door, I heard Eric's smooth voice once more, "Are you in control of yourself, little one?"

I pushed out of his embrace and whipped around, "I wouldn't have to worry about being _in control_ if Pam had left me the hell alone!" _Wow, didn't realize I could go from horny to angry as hell in .02 seconds. But, damn! I'm sick of them treating me this way. Ok, granted, I would have probably eaten that guy alive, but still. I'm not a child!_

Instead of shouting back at me, like I assumed he would, Eric looked thoughtful for a moment. "Pam didn't tell you she was turning you?" It was really more of a statement than a question.

"Uh, no! Do you think I'd wanted to be a blood-sucking killer! No offense. But this is not the life I intended." Unconsciously, I put my hand to my forehead. _No more migraines, what is that like three points for vamp life?_

"If you didn't want to become a vampire and I do not think Pamela fed from you, why were you spending time with a vampire?" _Good question. Probably because I couldn't hear her thoughts and she was fun to hang out with. She accepted me._

Like hell was I going to let that cat out of the bag. "We got along. She was fun to hang out with. I thought we were friends."

Eric stared at me as though he knew I was holding something back. Thankfully, Pam walked in the moment he was going to ask me something.

"The vermin has been disposed of."

"What! You killed him!" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Geez Sook, lighten up. I tossed him on his ass after I glamoured him. My goodness you really are gullible."

"Apparently, if I thought you were my friend!" _Damn me and my big mouth, but I'm sorry, that had to be said._

"On your knees!" And down I went, head bowed and hands at my side. "For that, I will need to think of another punishment. You will never question me, my commands, or why I turned you!"

"Yes, Master." My voice was quiet but firm, I was still pissed. She may have her reasons, but I should have, at the very least, been asked.

"Pamela," Eric's voice broke the stare down between Pam and my scalp (I wasn't stupid enough to look up), "I think Sookie ought to wait in the bar area while you and I discuss some things that have come up recently. Before you say anything, she has already fed and should be able to handle her impulses. The other vampires in the bar know you were bringing her in and will keep an eye out."

"Sookie, you may stand up and wait in the bar area at a booth. We will discuss what just happened later." I stood up and scurried out of the office without looking at either vampire. The moment I closed the door, I could feel the weight of the music, scent and thoughts pouring from the bar.

__

This is going to be a long night…

**E Pov**

"Pam, would like to explain to me why Sookie seems so angry to be a vampire?" I cocked my head to the side waiting for Pam's excuse.

From the moment they set foot in my office, her sent kept getting stronger and stronger. Newborns are full of lust, for blood and body. Sookie's was an almost apprehensive scent. She was definitely fighting her urges.

Sitting so close together on the couch may have been a mistake. _Really, I just wanted a reason to be nearer to her._ The second she confirmed the strange feelings we both had, I was done._ Yes, it was probably wrong of me to touch Pam's child in such a way but I couldn't help it. Plus, what is Pam going to do?_ _Still, she is Pam's child and I know how enamored she is with Sookie. I don't think I could take that away from her, no matter how connected I feel to Sookie. What's a conflicted vampire to do? Maybe I could have Pam write to Dear Abby?_

Recalling the feel of her moist lips against mine- incredible! Hair pulling has always been a turn on of mine; usually, I'm the one doing the pulling. But, when Sookie grabbed my hair and yanked back, knowing she hadn't meant to do it… FUCK! Just remembering it was making me hard (_well, harder than I already am_).

I was so close to experiencing her completely when she dropped the bomb. What kind of sick punishment was that? I never denied Pam an orgasm. Granted, I'm a guy, and denying yourself or anyone else something like _that_ is simply unfathomable. Pam's punishments were more along the lines of public humiliation.

I could tell by the time we had finished with the registration that Sookie was getting hungry. She may not have realized (most newborns don't) but there was a definite shift in her eye movement and posture. That was why I positioned myself behind her when Pam brought in the donor.

I'm not sure if Pam was making a joke by bringing in Joe-Meathead, but… whatever. He was giving Sookie a look that I've used on fang-bangers, disgusting! Even with all these thoughts floating in my head, I was still aware enough to grab Sookie as she lunged for the idiot.

She seemed shocked that she wasn't across the room and glanced down at my arms. Hopefully, the fact that my dick was embedded against the seam of her pants did not get her too worked up. I, however, was feeling fantastic. Even more so when she began rocking against me. Damn, dry humping hasn't felt that good since… well, ever.

Her demeanor changed as she fed a while and I could tell she was getting full by her relaxed stance- _that didn't mean I was letting go though_. The nerve of that moron to grab her and paw at her like some filthy animal (_what I was doing was nowhere near as perverted_), he's lucky I didn't simply yank off his head and serve it to Sookie. _Yes, I have great self-control_.

Sookie's outburst when I asked her if she was in control of herself was entirely unexpected. The level of emotion I saw in her eyes was startling. If I didn't want to have my way with her before, I was done now. _She couldn't possibly get any hotter, could she?_

Sookie's rant alerted me to a new development. Pam didn't have her permission before she turned her? She never wanted to be a vampire? That may have been the way of things before the Great Revelation, but now, that's how a vampire ended up sent to their final death. Our community cannot handle the bad press from an unwanted turning.

__

Humans really get upset when you kill someone without their consent. Such moody creatures!

"Pamela, I will not ask again." My glare causes her to avert her eyes.

"Master, I may not have exactly told Sookie that I wanted to turn her-," I had to cut her off.

"Did she ever express a desire to be a vampire?" My voice was slightly elevated, Pam didn't need to hear my voice to sense my irritation.

"Well… actually, she told me she thought it was cruel for a person to be forced to live for eternity and watch their family and friends die." I let out a long breath and tilted my head back to look at the ceiling. _No wonder Sookie has been fighting her urges. She hates what she is and has no possible recourse._

"Would you care to tell me how you turned her?" I was curious to know how she managed it without getting caught. Did she stalk Sookie and pounce on her like a lion does a gazelle- _mmm... that's not a bad image_.

"Master, if you don't mind, I'd like to tell Sookie at the same time."

"Very well. Get your child and explain it to her in here. Pamela," She halted her movement and turned to me, "Do not think you are getting out of this unpunished."

"Of course, Master." She bowed her head before walking towards the bar to retrieve Sookie.

**~~~~~  
**  
**S Pov**

I had been waiting at a booth towards the corner of the dance floor for a while now. Whatever was going on in the office was causing Pam to be nervous and a little remorseful. I was thinking about what might be going on in there when a college-aged boy (I assumed by the LSU t-shirt) approached me. His hair was sandy-blond and slightly curly/messy. He stood about 5'10" with a medium build- typical, average, wholesome boy (_if there is such a thing_).

"Hi, my name's Derek," he stuck his hand out to me. _Hmm, cute_. I eyed him up and down slowly as he shifted nervously. I took his hand slowly,

"Nice to meet you Derek, I'm Sookie." The grin spread across his face- _well, at least he'd had a good orthodontist._

"Well, Sookie…um, I was wondering… wouldyouliketodance," Derek hurried the last part of his request in one breath and looked at me hopefully.

"Sure," I hopped off my stool and allowed Derek to guide me to the bustling dance floor. There was some sort of techno dance mix playing and everyone was sort of dance-humping to the rhythm.

__

Why not? It's not like I'll be able to get into much trouble if I can't slide past home plate.

Little did I realize that sexy dancing takes on a whole new life when it's sexy-vamp-dancing. I had guys from every corner of the bar hovering and taking turns grinding against me. I could feel my lust ratcheting up. Derek stepped a little closer to whisper into my ear and I could smell the endorphins coursing through his veins. The pulse in his neck was pulsing rhythmically.

My tongue darted out and traced a short path along his vein. "Mmm… I like the way you think, baby." _Apparently, wholesome-Derek is not so wholesome_. Just as my fangs clicked down and barely tapped the surface of Derek's throat, I was yanked across the dance floor and coasting down the hallway to the office passed two stunned men leaving the restroom.

"Damn! What was that for?" I shouted, more irritated by the interruption than any physical pain in my arm.

My captor turned to me at the office door, "I will allow you this one leniency, but don't ever speak to me in that tone again. Eric requires our presence in the office and there is a no biting rule in the bar." Pam's eyes never left mine but her grip on my arm softened, "Oh, I'm sorry did I just interrupt a love connection between you and Mr. I-just-wanna-get-laid-by-a-vamp? Pity." Nope, she didn't look too regretful.

Eric looked up as we entered the office, at that same moment, something caught my attention,

"Pam, we gotta stop those two guys!" The frantic look on my face must have erased her sarcastic mood.

"Why? What's wrong? Did you _hear_ something?" Her inflection on the word 'hear' caught Eric's attention.

"They're drainers. They're planning on getting a female vamp by the name of…" I had to close my eyes and focus as they were walking farther away, "Chloe to come with them and then they're going to jump her with silver." I was trying to push the words out as fast as they would come. No way in hell was I letting those jerks get away!

"How do you know they're drainers? Did they say something to you? Pam what do you mean did she 'hear' something?" Gone was the seductive, blond God; present was the authoritative, in charge sheriff.

__

Uh oh! Guess the cat's out of the bag now.

*******

A/N- OK, what'cha thinking? Wanna tell me? Pretty please :o) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- This one is shorter, but you do get all three POV's. No beta (once again), still working on my use of tenses-you wouldn't believe how easy it is to slip from past to present tense. Ok, enough whining, get on with the show!!

Disclaimer- I own nothing (quite literally, I'm in a box typing away on my laptop squirreling away a Wi-Fi signal)

* * *

Chapter 5

**Previously**:

"How do you know they're drainers? Did they say something to you? Pam what do you mean did she 'hear' something?" Gone was the seductive, blond God; present was the authoritative, in charge sheriff.

_Uh oh! Guess the cat's out of the bag now. _

_

* * *

_

**PPOV**

"Eric, I'll explain as soon as we get those idiots into custody." Eric was eyeing Sookie and me cautiously with his arms crossing his chest. _Rightly so, I had left out a major issue regarding Sookie_.

I don't know why I didn't tell him. I guess, it just never came up in the conversation. _Oh, who am I kidding, I was afraid Eric would take her from me_. Though by the looks of their body language and the smell in here before Sookie's last feeding, I'd say he's already taken a liking to her.

The way he greeted her simply floored me. My master looked like he was ready to crawl to her on his hands and knees- not something I have ever seen (_though, it could be fun_).

It is odd, the longing feeling I had, the one that prompted me to turn a child in the first place, seemed to have diminished greatly the moment we stepped into the office. Maybe this is a sign that is telling me to stay by Eric- _yeah right! As if I'm waiting for signs and prayin' for miracles!_

Looking to Sookie, she quickly described to two morons and I was off in search of our _new best friends. _

* * *

****

EPOV

I watched Sookie try to stand as still as possible. As though I might forget that she was still in here.

_  
Telepathy!_

That's the only thing I could think of. The way Pam said 'hear' makes me believe it was not by Sookie's, now enhanced, physical hearing.

_  
Who was this girl? What was she? Pam, oh Pam, what have you gotten yourself into?_

I needed to talk to her, she looked terrified, "Sookie, I-,"

Pam burst into the room, with all her usual flourish, followed by two, dazed looking gentlemen. There really wasn't anything remarkable about these two other than a slight twitch around the eye (_they could have just been nervous_). They just looked like two bloodbags to me.

"This is Todd," Pam identified the one to her right, "and this," to the left, "is Rodd. I know, someone watches a few too many cartoons." _Pam's eye-roll really should be trademarked_.

"Have you glamoured the information from them yet?" I could not figure out what she was waiting for, we needed to find out if there were others in on this little arrangement.

"Actually, I was going to have Sookie get the information. That may help to explain some of what you asked me earlier." Pam appeared hopeful. This wouldn't get her out of a punishment, but it would certainly be fun to watch.

I nodded my head to indicate that I wanted her to continue. She set the two on the sofa, that such a short while ago held so many possibilities- _damn Pam and her hair-brained punishments_!

"Sookie," she looked up from the floor at Pam's voice, "do your thing." Sookie stepped over to the first man, white with short brown hair and a medium build. Really, there was nothing that said, _'Hey, run, run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the vamp-drainer-man'_.

She set her hand on his left shoulder, pulled him from his glamoured state (_he had quite the humorous reaction to being in a small room with three pissed off looking vamps_) and began with her questions. After each response of, "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about bitch!" Sookie hesitated before asking the next question. Fifteen minutes later, she had questioned both and from what I could tell, neither gave her any useful information (_well, other than directions to a particularly balmy climate, but that's neither here nor there_).

She stood from her squatted position and Pam escorted the humans to the holding cell in a portion of the clubs basement. I had no evidence or proof, other than Sookie's initial alert, that these two were doing anything at all.

Pam joined us after a moment, "OK, Sook. What've ya got!" She looked as excited as a human child on Christmas morning, all hopped up on caffeine.

"Well, Rodd and Todd are actually John and Jim, I know, not much of a guise." She snickered at what is, probably, a genetic defect. "They aren't part of any organized set up. They're simply two V addicts who are desperate for their next fix. They even parked their van in the club parking lot- third aisle, sixth car in. The sick thing is, this wasn't the first time." Sookie's eyes found mine for a moment. I could see the anguish in her. Her gaze returned to Pam,

"They drained a vampire in Monroe two months ago, once they had all the blood they could carry, they left her to burn in the sun." Sookie seemed so weary that she curled into herself when she was finished with the explanation. Pam looked to me with excitement written all over her face.

"Ok, Pam. I believe you need to tell me something special about our little Sookie," _Our? Oops! Freudian slip. Maybe she's too hyped up to notice._

"Well, Master, _my _child is telepathic." _Nope, she noticed_.

Turning to Sookie, I had to ask, "Sookie, is it only humans that you can read?" _Please let it be_. If she could hear supes, especially vampires, she would be a major target.

"Only humans," she paused a moment, then looked up at me in confusion, "wait, _only_ humans? What do you mean? There's only vampires and humans, right?" _Oh boy! Pamela what have you done. You turned the poor girl and she knows nothing of the supernatural world._

Calmly, I sat next to Sookie on the couch. I had the strangest urge to wrap my arms around her and soothe her tense shoulders. Instead, I turned to her, with my arm on the back of the sofa and flicked my eyes up to Pam's,

"Pamela, we're waiting for an explanation as to why and how you turned Sookie." I chose to ignore Sookie's question. _No way am I being the bad guy and letting the boogieman out of the closet_.

Pam leaned against the front of my desk, arms crossed in front. If I were a psychologist, her body language would probably tell me that she was feeling insecure. _But, I'm not_. So I glared at her to indicate that I was becoming impatient. Sookie leaned forward as though it would help her understand Pam's reasoning better.

"Well, Sookie and I talked about the reason why. She's the only human I've ever become attached to and I felt the pull to her almost instantly. Eric, we've discussed how I'd like to move on and start my out on my own. Well, I didn't want to do it alone. Sookie would've never agreed to it, but I couldn't let her grow old and die, she means too much to me." Shocked wouldn't even cover my feeling at the moment.

I knew Pam wanted to branch out on her own, but I hadn't realized what Sookie meant to her. Pam looked truly scared that something might take Sookie away from her. _Well shit! There's no way I could do that to Pam. Hurting her would be like hurting myself._

"Ok, why don't you tell us how you managed to turn Sookie without anyone looking for her." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sookie nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Sitting this close to her was not a good idea. I had to lean over to suppress the raging hard on that was building below my belt. I locked my hands in front with my elbows on my knees for good measure.

"Well…" Pam looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with either of us, "Sookie, I'm sorry, this is one of those times you're going to hate me. I drugged her and turned her while she was out of it. I couldn't glamour her because of the telepathy and I couldn't stand to think of her scared while I did it. So, yeah… that's how I did it." A little disappointed that my child didn't get to experience the thrill of the hunt, but at least Sookie didn't have to suffer through it like most.

"Wha-, what about my family… my friends," Sookie was staring directly at Pam with an incredible amount of determination. I could see a slight twitch in her jaw to indicate that she was barely holding on to her composure.

"Ok, here's where I had to get creative. You see, when Eric turned me, we had to let my family think I had died, and then I could never see them again. Sookie," She squatted down in front of Sookie so they were eye level with her hands on Sookie's knees, "I didn't want you to have to give them up. I know how much you love your brother and your friends; that's part of the reason I was drawn to you."

"I glamoured Jason, Tara and Lafayette into thinking we went on a vacation to the Bahamas. As for Sam, I had you call him while you were drugged, you were still coherent enough to blubber to him about needing time off to go on a vacation with me. He didn't seem entirely convinced, but that man will never say no to you." _What the hell! Who's Sam and why is he so interested in Sookie? Alright, calm the fuck down Northman._

Sookie took a moment, then looked at Pam and asked, "Why couldn't you glamour Sam?"

"Of all the questions you could ask, _that's_ what you choose? Sweetie, Sam is a shape-shifter, he can take the form of any animal he wants. This is why you can't read his mind very well." Sookie's eyes bugged out at Pam's revelation.

"Oh my Lord! What else is out there?" _Good, avoid the heart of the issue and deal with things that are detached from yourself. At least this way she's not so pissed. Maybe I can step in and take away some of her fear._

"Sookie," she turned her body towards me and for a brief moment her thigh rubbed against mine in such a delicious manner I nearly forgot what I was saying, "there are Weres which are people who can shift into one specific animal, most commonly werewolves. There are fairies, demons, witches and a whole host of creatures that you may have never heard of. Most of us live in isolated harmony, we try to stay out of each other's business."

After my explanation, Sookie turned to Pam again, "So, I can still see Jason and my friends? Can I go back to my house and job?" She was searching Pam's eyes for any sign of hope.

"Sook, you can see your brother and your friends whenever you want. I wanted to wait for a few days until you get your bearings and began to recognize your hungers- I know you wouldn't want to lose control in front of them. As for the job… no, you can't go back." Sookie sucked in a breath, "It would be too dangerous. You're hotheaded to begin with, and now, as a vampire, any little thing could set you off. I'm denying you this because I know how much it would affect you to hurt a human."

"Sookie, look at me." _There, that got her attention, now to see if anything I say will make her feel better._ "If you're worried about money, don't! Pam has more than enough, as do I, to take care of you." I held up my hand to her obvious protest,

"You don't strike me as the type of person to take handouts or help from anyone for that matter. However, if you would like to work, Pam and I own many businesses and Pam will need plenty of help as she ventures into the world away from me." The frown Sookie gave me made me wonder what she was thinking about_. It wasn't until I mentioned Pam leaving me that I saw it. Could it be she wants to stay near to me? It's more likely she just wants to remain close to her humans._

* * *

****

SPOV

__

She drugged me? 

_  
She drugged me! _

_  
She drugged me. _

_  
OK, all stages of grief covered. Check!_

I couldn't wrap my head around it. How could she claim to be my friend and then drug me. _Thank God we're not enemies!_

_  
OK, I just need to calm down and think about this rationally. I still get to see Jason, Tara, Lafayette and Sam. Sam?! What the hell was he thinking keeping such a vital piece of his being secret from me, of all people? I'm not so sure I want to talk to him just yet. I definitely need to have a long talk with all of them and let them know the situation. As soon as I get these frickin' urges under control. Lord, I nearly bit someone in the middle of a crowded dance floor._

_  
And now, I'm rambling, to myself. Wonderful! I'm a raving-lunatic-vampire._

_  
Once again, they brought up the point of Pam leaving Eric's side. What does that mean exactly? Is she going to start her own business, is she moving out of town? Out of state? Country? _My thoughts were becoming more frantic the more I analyzed our conversation.

_  
Ok, slow down. Pam said we could see my friends in a few days, that means were not leaving right away. This is something I can think about later._

I was getting this strange sensation throughout my body, almost like a surge of adrenalin. I felt the need to find a safe place. My eyes darted up to Pam's, she stood and gave me a soft smile,

"The sun."

"Oh." _Ok, perhaps you could elaborate?_

"You'll feel that bit of energy within an hour or two of the sun rising, it's to warn you to find a safe place or spot in the ground. C'mon, we'll head home and go to rest." Pam actually sounded exhausted. I've never seen her look this worn out.

Eric shifted restlessly next to me, _dawn must be getting to him too_. "Pamela, we still have much to discuss, I expect you to arrive at my home a half hour after sun down this evening."

"Yes, Master." She bowed her head, weird, Pam has always seemed in control. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. _Clearly, she was in for a punishment of her own. _

Pam and I stood up and began walking towards the office door when Eric's voice stopped us,

"Pam," he shoved his hands in his pocket and appeared deep in thought, "I think… I think it would be best if you stayed nearby until Sookie gets over her impulses and can control herself better."

_  
Hey, that's not fair! It's not my fault. But, I guess that means things will stay semi status quo for a while. Plus, I could get to see more of Eric, hmm… not a bad idea "boss man". OK, these are exactly the 'urges' he was talking about- cool it Stackhouse!_

"Yes, that's a good idea. We will see you this evening." One more bow and we were out the door headed towards the Pam's Escalade.

Pam was unusually quiet the entire ride to her house. I just assumed she was pissed at me for being an 'unruly vamp kid'. When we pulled into the garage, she shut off the engine and turned towards me,

"I… I don't want you to think that your life, who you were, are, and what you do means nothing to me. I'm not so selfish enough to think that you'd be happy just because I '_chose'_ you. Your telepathy has nothing to do with it. This… it's just…. Fuck! It's all fucked up and … I'm sorry." Pam was looking down at her hands shaking her head. _This whole Flustered Pam routine was freaking me out._ I took her hand and was about to say something when she stopped me.

"No, I need to tell you why, what happened tonight, happened. I have no idea how to be a Master." Her eyes finally reached mine, "I'm trying my best and doing everything that I remember Eric doing. He's been the perfect master, and I just need to…to… I don't know what but I'll try harder. I was too harsh with you tonight and I'm going to clean the slate, no punishments, cum for whomever, whenever, and everything else is done as well."

"As for what happened between us," If my heart still beat, I'd be able to feel the blood rushing to my face, as it was, I looked over her shoulder to avoid her eyes. Pam wouldn't have that and turned my face to look into her sympathetic eyes, "I wanted to thank you." My confused look must have clued her into the fact that I was, indeed, confused. _Go figure!_

"I know you would have never normally been with me intimately, well at least not until you were shit-faced out of your mind," _One time! And we just made out! I'm never gonna live that down_. "I had a feeling it was because of the maker/child bond that you chose to do what you did, but I still wanted to say thank you. I've never had someone that I cared about so intensely do that for me."

"What about Eric? Didn't you to… you know…?"

"Oh yeah, we did, most definitely. However, it wasn't until a while after we had stopped that I realized that I cared for him so deeply. I've known for quite some time how much you mean to me. I promise, I'll be a better maker. So, starting right now, I need to get you off to bed." With that, I followed Pam through the house, down a set of stairs off the kitchen, to a metal door.

"Ok, let me show you the code and tomorrow we'll program your fingerprint into the computer. You can either sleep in my bed, or in the bed I keep here for Eric. It's up to you." She was really trying to be warm with me and I appreciated the sentiment. Still, it was a little disconcerting to have _Melancholy Pam_ when I was so used to good ole _Snarky Pam_.

We got ready for bed. I found all the types of products that I normally use for bedtime in the bathroom and a pajama set laid out for me. As tempting as it was to sleep in a bed, that Eric may or may not have slept in, I was really craving physical contact with Pam- _stupid bond!_ I timidly walked into her room, already feeling sluggish. Pam just looked up at me and gave me a soft smile. She lifted the covers and I crawled under.

We held hands as our foreheads touched. She gave me chaste kiss, "Sleep well, pet. I will be here when you wake." With that, I died.

* * *

****

PPOV

__

What the hell did I get myself into?

_  
I don't know how to be a maker!_

_  
I keep screwing this up, Eric will never believe I can handle the world on my own._

_  
I hope Sookie is starting to understand what she means to me. I swear, there is no way I can give another one of those 'come to Jesus' speeches to her. She either gets it or she doesn't._

I laid there quite surprised that Sookie chose to sleep with me instead of on her own. Perhaps she is more insecure than I would've thought.

Eric's punishment for me will definitely be something to remember. He took a liking to Sookie instantly, and he seemed almost protective of her. That is so strange, Eric can barely tolerate the humans that simply sit in the bar; why he would feel so drawn to Sookie is beyond me.

It was as if they were in their own little world when they met.

I was so proud when Sookie did her little thing with the drainers. She was able to prove how useful she can be. I was hoping Eric would take that as a sign that I knew how to pick the best people to surround myself with.

I know she detests her 'disability' (_her words, not mine_). I would never force her to use it. She just doesn't understand how dangerous the world really is, and what she could do to help protect herself.

I continued contemplating the events of the evening and my upcoming punishment, as I died right next to Sookie.

**

* * *

**

****

EPOV

The thought of Pam and Sookie leaving me is unnerving. I had to ensure that they stayed at least another month or two. I realize Pam needs to 'spread her wing', as the humans say, but my body reacted faster than my head and I made her agree to stay.

_  
What is with me? She's just a girl. Just a simple, small-town girl. Yes, she is beautiful and intelligent. She also didn't seem like the type to put up with too much bullshit. But still, she is just a girl and when Pam is ready to leave, I will likely never see her again._ I push away the tightening in my chest at that last thought.

I will think more on this tonight. Plus, I have Pam's punishment to consider… _Oh yes, this punishment will be one she won't soon forget._

_*******_

A/N- OK, yes, shorter than the previous. And, not as much action, but much needed explanation.

So, any guesses as to Pam's punishment- what would she detest most in the world ;o)

Thanks for reading! :o)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- OK, check your blood pressure… I'll wait… are you healthy? Good, cuz I got two doses of lemon juice and I wanted to make sure you're ok to go. Aren't I thoughtful ;o)

Let me know what you think of them, still a little nervous on the flow in those scenes. Nothing worse than two robots dry humping.

Ok, well, Enjoy!

Disclaimer- These are not mine, I'm just really fond of them.

Chapter 6

**SPOV**

Waking up from a vampire's rest is… odd. I knew I was awake, but it seemed to take a moment while everything came into focus. First was hearing. I could hear Pam talking quietly in the sitting room adjacent to the bedroom, to whom, I'm not sure. Next was touch. The sheets felt incredible, cool and silky, the kind you just love to run your legs across.

Smell hit me when I could tell that Pam was talking to two donors. The human blood was wafting through my nose like coffee in the morning. _Coffee to blood, what an odd exchange_.

My sight may have come in first for all I know, it wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized how clear everything was. Imagine going through your entire life with a thick, goopy, layer of Vaseline on your eyes. Then suddenly, you wake up, and it's gone. The colors of her plush, taupe carpet popped out at me complimenting the vivid sage coating her walls.

Pam's room really surprised me. I expected to see pastels and flowers floor to ceiling. She actually decorated it in a semi-modern décor with soothing colors. The cream linens upon the sleigh bed made up the focal point of the room.

_Ok, enough wasting time. Let's get this show on the road. _

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, intending to stretch out the usual kinks in my back. _Hmm… no need, I feel as refreshed as ever and no soreness whatsoever. Ok, four points for vamp life? Glad Pam's not aware of the secret tally going on in my head; she'd be having a hay-day._

Still in my tank top and shorts pajamas, I strolled out to the sitting room. Pam was lounging casually on the black, crushed velvet, loveseat, while a man and woman stood, silently, behind her.

"Sookie, my pet. This is Adrian and Sonia." Her pale hand waved behind her. "Would you like to choose your dinner this evening?" Pam's smooth voice alerted me to the fact that I had my Pam back. Not that I didn't enjoy Sulky, Broody, and Woe-is-me Pam, as far as the 7 Pam Dwarfs go, but I'm glad to have mine back.

My silence must have indicated my discomfort in deciding which human I wanted to eat- _no, really? _"Sonia dear, please wait for me in the bedroom- the usual position." _Whoa! Too much information!_

"Alright, Adrian, you take a seat on the loveseat and Sookie will be with you shortly." Pam stood while the man walked around and sat quietly, in the center of the seat.

She came within inches of my face and spoke so softly, no other being would have been able to hear her; "Good evening, are you feeling any better than last night," My nod gave her her answer, "Excellent. Do you think you can drink by yourself tonight?" _Isn't that a sign that I've got a problem- drinking alone?_

"Yes, Master. I don't feel my hunger getting out of control. However, I'm not sure about my other… urges." That's for sure! Just looking at Adrian was making me nervous. He was about six feet, maybe six-one, with a medium build and strong arms. Sapphire blue eyes were begging me to get lost in them and were framed by straight, almost black, shoulder length hair. His jeans were a relaxed fit and his dark t-shirt (_good thinking, I may not be a very clean eater_) clung to his chest in a deliciously inviting way.

"Sook, it's ok to give in once and a while. I will say that we don't have much time. We need to be at Eric's within about a half hour. I will come get you when it's time to get ready to go." She gripped my chin lightly, "If I sense you losing control, at any time, I will step in." Her firm voice let me know she had no problem with taking charge.

With that, Pam had walked into the bedroom and closed the door; the sounds of a giggling Sonia made me refocus my attention on Adrian, who was looking slightly nervous. I walked over to him and sat down on the loveseat. I turned to him,

"Hi Adrian, I'm Sookie, it's nice to meet you," the look of shock across his face when I stuck my hand out indicated that he'd been around vampires before. He took my hand gently into one of his.

"Sookie, it's a delight to meet you. I've never met a vampire so newly made, but I've heard they can be a handful. You seem perfectly in control." _Well, thank you- just don't tempt me_.

"Thank you," my eyes cast downward in response to an unseen blush. Fingertips pulled my chin to look him in the eyes,

"You are an incredibly beautiful woman, and I thank you for the opportunity to… _nourish_ you," _Well, well, well, if I had any doubt as to Adrian's pendulum swing, I'd say he answered it right there. Ok, no time like the present._

In the blink of an eye (_his, not mine_), I was straddling Adrian's very prominent erection. I was a little surprised at my own movement but his hands on my hips revealed that it was a welcomed move. My hands moved, in tandem, up his chest, slid around his neck and dove into that luscious head of hair. He had just enough that I could pull, but not so much that it would be in my way.

I yanked his head back, exposing his neck, "Ungh!" Adrian's groan sounded almost primal and he gripped my ass through my shorts. I ran my tongue lightly up the front of his neck, stopping to nip at his adam's apple. When I nipped, Adrian thrust his hips toward mine and his bulge made contact with my moist, center.

"Mmm…" my whimper slid, with my tongue, down his neck towards his shoulder. When I found the spot I wanted most, I slowly slid my fangs into his skin,

"Ahh…" _apparently, I done good!_ Each time I pulled in more liquidy goodness, Adrian pulled my hips down to meet his.

When I felt my hunger abated, I, just as slowly, slid my fangs out and licked his punctures. I was meeting Adrian, thrust for thrust, and his moans were loudly echoing in the room. I pulled one hand from his hair to turn his face towards me. The moment our eyes connected, we lunged towards the other's lips. My fangs nicked his lips and tongue a couple times. I greedily sucked up the blood he offered.

Without asking permission, I tore the shirt from his body and was not disappointed in the landscape. He may as well have been carved by the old masters. My hands abandoned their original post to run down his chest, across the ripples in his abdomen to his belt.

Adrian's left hand came up from my hip, slid under my tank top and grabbed a handful of my breast. He kneaded it, none to gently, and tweaked the nipple. His mouth licked and sucked a trail down my neck. Adrian leaned us forward, away from the loveseat while raising my top above my breasts. His mouth continued its journey towards my unrestrained mound.

"FUCK!" I had to cry out from the exquisite torture of Adrian's mouth and teeth latched on to my nipple. My right hand gripped the back of his head tightly, to hold him in place.

Continuing to grind down onto his almost painful erection, I used my free hand to undo his belt and buttons and whipped it across the room. Just as my hand was about to dive for the buried treasure,

"Ok, Pet. It's time to get ready to leave. Release Adrian." I immediately stopped what I was doing and sat up- _DAMN! _My whimper was, apparently, louder than I had anticipated, "It's ok, I'll invite Adrian over for another play date soon enough."

At the mention of his name, I looked at Adrian. He was panting but trying to control himself from fucking me on the floor and damn the consequences. _I did let my shields down a little for that information. So sue me. I wanted a little reassurance. I _am_ a girl. _

I touched my hand to his cheek and gave him a quick peck to the lips, "Till next time." And I hopped off his lap and headed to the shower. Leaving a stunned and still very much aroused Adrian to gather the pieces of clothing that didn't survive our tryst.

*******

"Pam," _I_ _can't believe I'm doing this, but I really want to. Oh, to hell with thinking_.

"Yes, my pet?" Pam strolled into the bathroom, naked as a jaybird.

"Could you… well… I just, I don't want to do anything, you know, but… could you shower with me?" I didn't necessarily want to have sex with Pam, but I kept having that need to keep her nearby.

She looked as though she would make some witty comeback, but wiped it from her face and nodded her agreement. I stripped my pj's and started the shower. Pam stepped into the glass and tile haven right behind me.

We helped soap each other up, lather our locks, and made sure the other was properly rinsed. Pam leaned over and shut off the water. She grabbed an extra large towel and wrapped it around my shoulders.

As she started patting me dry, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. Shocked at first, Pam quickly wrapped me up into the warmest embrace I've ever felt from her.

"This doesn't mean we're braiding each other's hair and talking about boys all night." _Oh Pam, so sentimental._

I gave her a half smile and stepped out to get ready for our, sure to be entertaining, evening. Like the night before, Pam had laid out an outfit for me.

It was silver, cotton, sleeveless dress that hit very high on my thighs (_swear to God, she does this just to annoy me_). The sweetheart neckline showed just enough boob to be a rung above scandalous, and was accented by the belted, empire waistline.

I paired it with black, strappy heels and wore my hair down in loose curls (_I could always throw it up later, if necessary_).

I had to stifle a giggle when Pam stepped out of her over-sized closet. She looked ready for either a bank heist or an impossible mission. Her black, leather pants looked painted on (_I almost touched them to make sure they were an actual fabric_) the top was just as tight, and long sleeved. I was shocked! I've never seen Pam so covered up, that is, until she turned around.

There was absolutely no back to her top and she was definitely not wearing a bra (_not like she has to worry about her boobs sagging in ten years- hey, neither do I!_).

We arrived at Eric's about ten minutes later than he requested (_nice word for commanded_) but Pam didn't seem worried. Apparently, the "Wrath of Eric" wasn't something she was too upset about.

His house was similar to Pam's, in that, they were both incredibly inconspicuous. It was a two-story, English manor type, half-way covered in vines and the other half was brick that looked like it would blend into the surrounding trees at any moment.

Pam walked in like she owned the place- as usual. I followed her to the kitchen where Eric sat at the table. He was wearing black dress pants (_yum!_) and a silver button down shirt (_Hey! We match! Was that too corny or what?_). He looked up from his blood and newspaper when we stepped in.

"Pamela." The bass in his voice reverberated up and down my spine. "I thought I said precisely thirty minutes after sundown, it is now forty-two minutes past. You are late!"

Pam leaned to one side with her hand on her hip, "Sorry Master, Sookie got a little carried away with her meal," She sent me a wink- _seriously could you be more obvious, gah!_

"Oh? Do we need to dispose of a body?" _Why did Eric look almost excited at the notion of hiding a corpse? Really, buy a game boy to occupy your time._ Crystal blue eyes were penetrating mine while Pam answered him.

"No, Master. She did just fine feeding from _him_." _Geez, Pam. _It was like she was goading Eric or something.

Surprisingly, Eric stiffened at the word 'him' and looked back to Pam. _Hmm… interesting_. Very gruffly, Eric responded, "I do hope you realize Pam, that waiting for your child to fuck a donor is not an acceptable excuse to delay punishment." _Ouch!_ I couldn't help but wince at his tone.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I didn't let her fuck him. Or who knows how late we'd be." Eric visibly relaxed at her comment. He stood and walked towards a brown, leather drenched sitting room.

We followed and sat on a loveseat opposite the wingback Eric occupied. I kept my eyes to the floor praying that whatever punishment Pam incurred would not trickle down to me. I know she said he was a good master, but right now, he was a little intimidating.

Eric reclined in the chair and tented his fingers, "Pamela, I have put a lot of thought into your punishment," Pam's head was bowed to the floor, my eyes were already locked onto the dark carpet. "You broke vampire law by turning a human without consent. That may have been acceptable before the Great Revelation, but these are different times. A blunder like that could set us back by decades. My position as sheriff means I am held to a higher level of accountability."

"I cannot be seen as allowing my child to do as she pleases simply because I cannot control her."

"There is also the matter of you not informing me of Sookie's ability. I would not have forced you to give her to me, but it would have been prudent of you to make me aware of the situation you placed yourself in. A telepath can be highly desired." _What the hell! Are y'all gonna sell me off to the highest bidder? _"Sookie and yourself are in a precarious situation. You can choose to hide Sookie's ability, which could be very dangerous. Or you could simply get it out in the open and put terms and conditions on how others will request her assistance." _What. The. Fuck! Other vampires are going to use me? Aww, hell no!_

"I'm sorry, I need to say something," Eric's eyes traveled up my body, as though he was just now taking in my appearance. I couldn't help but shudder as his tongue darted out and swiped his bottom lip. "I'm not gonna be auctioned off like some award winning sow. I will also not be loaned out for my ability."

"Sookie," _Damn, that voice. I can only pray to God that I'm not soaking through my panties._ "No one will be using your _abilities _(_was that a wink?_) without your consent. However, if we put parameters on how others may request your services, it will decrease the likelihood of someone trying to harm either you or Pam to get you under their control."

"Oh." _Yep, not much to say in response to that._

"This is something that you and Pam can discuss at a later time, after you've given it much thought. Now, Pamela, as for your punishment." Pam stiffened next to me.

**EPOV**

"I have never denied you pleasure of any kind. In nearly 200 years have I ever once not allowed you to reach your climax?" She shook her head while still facing the floor. _Good, she's worried. If she weren't, she'd be staring me down._

I found myself having a terrible time concentrating with that vixen sitting across from me. I couldn't believe I didn't notice her outfit the moment they walked in. I was feeling flustered from the moment I awoke until Pam and Sookie arrived.

I could feel them coming up the drive, it eased the tension I had been feeling. Unfortunately, a new set of nerves arose. I began to wonder if Pam had lifted her command from Sookie and if Sookie would allow me to alleviate the stress that she experienced last night.

What I didn't expect was my reaction to Pam's reasoning for their tardiness. Sookie is a newborn vampire, of course her hormones would be raging. But I couldn't stomp out the ugly green monster that sauntered into the room, he was also the reason I spoke out the way I did. I regretted it the moment I saw Sookie flinch. I wasn't angry with her. More than likely, I was angry at myself for feeling jealous. Jealousy is a useless emotion (as are most of them).

I couldn't deny the wave of relief I felt when Pam explained that Sookie had not gotten her "happy ending." Perhaps, she'll grant my wish tonight and allow me the honors.

"Pam, look at me," her head lifted and I saw a flash of fear in her eyes, "You have much to learn about being a master. I will be working very closely with you and Sookie over the next few weeks. As for your punishment, there is a new investigator assigned to my area. Bill something-or-other. You will work with him and be as courteous to him as you would myself." Her eyes widened and a gasp slipped out before she could stop herself.

"I don't expect you to follow orders from him, but if I so much as hear a peep about you being discourteous or disrespectful, You. Will. Regret. It. Understood?" _Commanding without yelling is so much more effective._

"Yes, Master. I understand perfectly."

I stood up so we could make our way to the cars and to Fangtasia. The ladies followed and were just about to climb into their vehicle when I called out,

"Oh, and Pam?"

"Yes?"

"Until dawn, I command you to not orgasm," I couldn't help the smirk that pulled to the side of my mouth as I slipped into my corvette.

Pam slumped into her car mumbling something about "fucking Karma."

******

We arrived at Fangtasia and occupied a booth just off the dance floor. The three of us with bloods in hand looking like a Vanity Fair cover shot.

I hoped Sookie didn't notice my near constant shifting. The way the dress fell across her cleavage would occasionally open up. The view was spectacular. White lace just barely contained her breasts. Of course these moments of Valhalla-for-the-eyes were short lived and Sookie would readjust the dress to a more appropriate condition.

Pam mumbled something about 'no need to see the cows if I can't fucking drink the milk,' and sulked to her office to finish some inventory for the bar. She had asked if I could keep an eye on Sookie while she worked. I may have been a little too quick with my acceptance as both Sookie and Pam shared a look.

Quite a number of scantily clad women danced closer and closer to our booth. All with the same "fuck me" look. They never seem to realize how boring that was. Sookie rolled her eyes for the third time in the last ten minutes, which prompted me to lean into her, lift her hair and whisper into her ear,

"What are they thinking?" The delicate tremble that passed through her seemed to shoot through my body as well when she turned her head towards me, lightly grazing her lips against my cheek, "They're wondering how long it will take before you make your choice for the evening."

My eyes caught hers and I could still feel the vibrations from her words moving through me. "What if I've already made my choice?"

Just as quiet as we had been, Sookie raised an eyebrow and said, "Then I would say you may be disappointed at the conclusion of your evening, _Sheriff_." _Fuck! She made that sound sexy._

"I highly doubt I will disappointed with anything that happens tonight, unless of course, you deny me a dance?" I stood and held my hand out to her. She looked at me, tilted her head and for a moment I was sure she'd tell me no. But, she seemed to make up her mind about something and slipped her tiny, cold fingers into my palm.

Just as we entered the dance floor, "Carryout" began playing. _I happen to love this song, for obvious reasons_. Sookie swayed her hips to the beat of the music while I sidled up behind her. My hands instantly took position on her hips. I needed a place to put them, but, truth be told, I was pulling her closer and closer to my body.

Hips taking on a life of their own, she grinded back into me. Every time her ass made contact with my pants, my cock twitched a little harder. Her hands traveled up her front and sank into my hair. At this point, her body was flush with mine, my left hand held her close at her stomach while my right hand skimmed her thigh towards the hem of her dress.

The moment my fingertips touched flesh, Sookie jumped slightly and gripped my hair tightly. Leaning over, I could see that she had shut her eyes.

"Sookie?"

"Hmm?" My right hand continued its path up the inside of her thigh. Luckily, with the dance floor as crowded as it was, the bodies were too close to notice my indiscretions.

Sookie's thighs parted slightly and my fingers grazed her incredibly moist panties. "Would you like to join me in my office?" One finger slipped past the edge and made a languid pass along her folds.

"Yes…" she moaned as her head fell back against my shoulder.

Her eyes opened up to mine just as I slid the finger into my mouth. "Divine."

**SPOV**

_Well slap my ass and call me Susie!_

_That was hot._

My body was crying out to jump on top of this mountain of a man and hump him silly. But, my mind kept chiming in, _if you can't control your urges you'll never get to see your friends or Jason_.

At least with Pam's stipulation in place, I felt it necessary to stop. Now… boy, now I just felt like ripping Eric's clothes off and devouring him.

As the song ended, he started to pull me towards his office. _I followed because… well… who wouldn't?_

The throngs of fang bangers were sending completely mixed signals. I kept my guard up most of the time, but occasional a stray thought would slip through…

_What's she got that I don't…_

_Boy, I'd like a piece of her… those fangs would feel phenomenal_

_Hmm… to be the jelly in that sandwich, yum!_

_Eww! Ok, that's the reason for the shields, way too much information._

Eric practically barreled through the crowd and down the hallway to his office, _thank God no one's stupid enough to stand in his way. _He opened his office door, pulled me in and…

BAM!!

I was slammed against the door at the same time he locked it. The pain in my back only intensified the pleasure of his mouth on mine.

"Oh God!" I grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and yanked him closer to me. My pelvis was sandwiched between the door and Eric's hips. He was thrusting so hard, I thought the door would split.

Large hands gripped my ass and shoved me up the door. I had nowhere else to put my legs, so I wrapped them against his waist tugging him as close as possible. My fingers dipped into the open part at the top of his shirt and ripped it down the front. Buttons flew in every direction.

"That was a good shirt," Eric mumbled into my collarbone.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me," _Wow! Dominatrix Sookie, whip and cuffs sold separately._ Eric happily complied. The bad thing about kissing and being a new vamp- the fangs! I didn't realize I had nipped Eric's lip until I tasted blood. Shocked, I pushed back away from him, for sure he would be angry. Most vampires do not give their blood freely.

"I'm sorry Eric, I didn't mean to. These things just keep getting in the way and I don't know how to control them." _I was babbling, I do that when I'm terrified._

He dipped his head to look in my eyes, "Sookie, I don't care. I don't care if the fucking earth falls down around us. Do. Not. Stop. Kissing. Me." To prove his point, he ran his tongue along his fang creating a deep gash with blood pooling. I was mesmerized by the blood and stunned when he thrust his tongue into my mouth.

The moment I tasted his fantastically sweet blood, I latched on and sucked for all I was worth.

"Ungh, Sookie. Shit! Keep going!" His thrust became faster and harder. I could hear the wood straining behind us.

"Knock, knock!" _Shit, what now._

"Go Away!" _Ooh… we're angry when we're horny._ Eric went back to attacking my neck, while my hands scratched a path down his firm back.

"Master, I just thought I'd let you know that Mr. Compton is here for his initial interview. Should I tell him to wait until you to are done canoodling?" _Gee Pam, such a doll, and so considerate. NOT!_

Eric released his grip around my ass and slowly slid me down the door until my feet hit the floor. His eyes bored into mine, "this isn't over little one. Someway, somehow, I'm going to fuck you tonight." _Well hot damn! Sign me up!_ He placed a gentle, yet still intense kiss on my mouth then walked to the back of his desk.

"Sookie, would you please unlock the door and take a seat on the couch." I followed his directions, _the quicker we do this, the sooner we get back to… well… whatever it was._

Eric reclined back in his desk chair, "Pamela, retrieve the fuckwad and join me for our meeting. You'll get to meet your new best friend."

_What was that, I think I heard Pam throw up in her mouth a little bit. Hehe. I guess Mr. Compton isn't really her type._

*******

A/N- Well, how you like them lemons? Sorry, couldn't resist.

Ok, how do you think Bill's plotline will fit into the story? Any guesses, suggestions? I'm all ears :o)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Ok, it's not any longer than the last one, but I'm having trouble with a bit of writer's block. I know the direction I want to go and the different events that will occur, it's just the translation from brain to computer is going slower than I planned. I hate waiting for chapters, so I thought I'd give you what I have now rather than making you wait for my brain to cooperate :o)

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Chapter 7

**PPOV**

"Good evening," the disgustingly polite voice broke me out of my self-induced, inventory meditation. I looked up from my desk to see a vampire of about 5'10", brown eyes, fluffy brown hair (_really, ever heard of pomade?_) and a stick apparently lodged up his backside.

The only response I gave him was an annoyed twitch of my nose. _Seriously, I'm kicking Clancy's ass for letting just anybody waltz into my office_.

"Pardon the interruption." _This idiot actually looked sorry for bugging me_. "The vampire at the door told me to see you about an interview I have with the sheriff?" _Fuck me! This is the moron I have to babysit? I would rather give up orgasms for a week than deal with this turd… well… maybe a week, five days at least._

"Sit! I'll inform the sheriff of your arrival." Like a good little lapdog, the brunette took a seat in front of my desk. _Hmm… obedient. I might be able to have a little fun with this one_.

I had been blocking the bond with Sookie and Eric since I left them in the bar. I had a feeling those two would be playing a little hanky-panky and I wanted none of the overflow. _What's the point if I can't make it worth my while?_

Just as I suspected. The pounding against the door would have alerted a deaf, blind man to the humping bunnies on the other side. _Why even bother with the door? Why don't we just put an observation glass on the side of his office and charge admission? Hey, that's not a bad idea. _

They were none too pleased by my interruption. _Serves you right, bitches!_ I felt slightly vindicated until Eric reminded me of my punishment as I trudged off to retrieve Bill "fuckwad" Compton.

When I stepped into my office, Bill perked up and gave me a dazzling smile. Well, it would have dazzled me if I were Scarlet O'Hara, or 80 years old. _What a douche! _

"Follow me, the sheriff is ready." I turned and could feel him walking behind me, "Get your eyes off my ass! Pervert!" Didn't even need to turn around to feel that eye-fuck.

"My apologies, I was just admiring your graceful movements." _Good God! This guy is definitely barking up the wrong tree… er, bush?_

I ignored his remedial flirting and walked into Eric's office. My fangs thrust down at the whiff of sex that hung heavily in the air._ Ha ha, you didn't finish. Nana, nana, boo, boo. Yes…. I'm four years old, deal with it!_

Judging by the condition of Eric's shirt, things must have been getting hot and heavy. _Not too sure how I felt about that… should I have been jealous? Sookie is _my_ child. Then again, Eric is _my_ maker. Oh, hell, who cares?_

**EPOV**

_I spoiled her as a newborn._

That's the only excuse I could come up with that would explain for Pam's glee in cock blocking me!

Staring at Sookie, I could tell she was still fighting with the raging hormones warring within her small frame. She was fidgeting on the sofa, presumably, searching for the friction her body so desired.

_That's right._

Her eyes darted to mine.

_You know you want me._

_And fuck if I wasn't dying to leap across this desk and hump her into the couch, 'Fuckwad' be damned!_

Pam entered and sat next to Sookie on the loveseat. The moment she sat, Sookie curled into her side and Pam draped her arm across Sookie's shoulders. I've honestly never seen such an emotive vampire. Sookie would definitely keep my interest, _for a while_.

My lustful gazing was interrupted by an incredibly stiff looking vampire. _Realistically, a vampire would heal if a stick had impaled their rectum_, so I wasn't entirely sure as to why he was walking that way.

"Good evening, Sheriff. My name is William Compton, but please, call me Bill. The queen explained that you would be expecting my arrival?" I ever so slightly nodded my acknowledgment. For a vampire, he was oddly nervous. _Hmm… did I really look _that_ intimidating… nah, but there has to be a reason for his behavior. No matter. Whatever it is will reveal itself eventually._

"Mr. Compton, the queen did indeed inform me of your arrival and new position in my area. Why don't you tell me what you know of your position as an investigator of area 5." My question had a few purposes… 1) get Compton in and out of here as quickly as possible (if he knows what he's doing, then I have less to explain) and 2) fish for clues as to his real reason for being here.

It's no surprise the queen would send a spy into my area. She is uncomfortable with my position beneath her. I have never aspired to be king. Don't want the hassle and figurative headache.

Unfortunately, Sophie Ann is much too insecure to believe that I am pleased with my moderate portion of land. From time to time, she tries to 'feel me out', so to speak, to determine whether or not I'm planning to overthrow her. Being about 500 years younger than myself, she would really not be a challenge for me, _if I were interested_.

_Bill _drones on and on about the different services he will perform as investigator of my area. I feel as though I'm watching a Miss America show during the question portion... _"And if I'm crowned investigator of your area, I will make sure that all the unloved puppies have homes and that the world will be a better place… blah, blah, blah." Damn, he is boring! _

A giggle coming from the couch pulled me out of my inner monologue. Peering around Compton, I see two beautiful blondes in a gentle embrace, heads together. Pam has been whispering into Sookie's ear, quiet enough that neither myself, nor Compton, realized what they were saying. If I know my child, she was probably verbalizing my thoughts on the tampon-with-fangs in front of me.

Compton broke out of his diatribe about his 'duties' to stare at my ladies.

"Pardon me, Mr. Compton. I forgot to introduce you to my child and her child. Though, I believe you have already met Pamela," _there's that eye roll I love so much_, "and, seated next to her, is her new child, Sookie Stackhouse." Compton's posture stiffened even more than he had been standing when I said Sookie's name.

_Aha! So, Sookie's name triggered a reaction. Interesting. Perhaps the queen knew of our lovely telepath and sent Billy as the errand boy. Too bad little man. You. Can't. Have. Her! _

I could have probably stuck my tongue out and given him a raspberry, but… that may have been pushing the whole thing too far.

"Uh… um… excuse me, Ms. Stackhouse. I believe I am your newest neighbor. I am residing in the Compton Plantation since my last known descendant passed away. I'm surprised to see you in this… condition. Your brother seemed to think you were away on vacation." _Well, well, well, Mr. Compton. You ought not to have given away your hand so quickly. _Sookie must have caught on as well.

"Were you checking up on me, Mr. Compton? I don't believe we have met before tonight." She was disguising her curiosity with manners_- well played, my dear. _

_Honest to God, Bill actually stepped from one foot to another. I have never seen a vampire fidget so much- including the horny-ass vixen sitting across from me_. "I, uh, did not know your name. I was merely introducing myself to the neighbors and when I came to your home, I found your brother who explained your absence."

"Yes, well, I am on vacation. Pam and I decided to change things up a bit, so it's more of a _permanent_ vacation." Pam, clearly pleased with her child's answer, squeezed Sookie's butt and elicited a shriek and giggle from the bubbly blonde.

"Mr. Compton, it seems you understand your purpose here," _and I've begun to understand it as well_, "I have no further questions. You may return to your home. If I need your assistance, you will be summoned. If you have information pertinent to the area, please call Pam. She will be your liaison." I smirked just slightly as I felt the bond rumble with Pam's irritation.

"Thank you, Sheriff," he replied with a deep bow- _ass kisser! _Bill turned on his heel to face the vampires behind him, "Ladies, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance," his eyes bored right into Pam, "an _extreme_ pleasure."

**SPOV**

"Ugh! What a turd!"

"Gee Pam, I think he really liked you," I tried my damnedest to be as sweet as pie, but I couldn't hold in my giggles.

"Shut up, you. You're just lucky I turned you when I did, or Mr. Smarmy would have been all over your ass a day or two ago. I have no idea why he thinks I would be interested in him. I'm pretty sure I have 'Vaginas only' stamped across my forehead." Pam was agitated and pacing Eric's office.

_I should have been pissed that she got in the way of me and my big "O", once again, but I couldn't help it, this shit was funny._

I peeked at Eric, his face was about two seconds from breaking into a full grin. A few moments later, though, he took on a more somber visage. "Pam, did you notice anything unusual about Bill's behavior?"

"Other than him coming on to a raging lesbo and walking like Forrest Gump… nope… don't think so."

"Sookie? What about you, what'd you think," _Oh, shit! He was asking me a question. Damn, why does he always expect me to be verbal when he's all… delicious looking._

I surprised myself by answering coherently, "Well, I thought it was weird how he acted when you said my name. Plus, the fact that he talked to my brother about me. I mean, I guess he could've been just meeting the neighbors, and I haven't met too many vamps, but y'all don't seem all that keen on meet and greets." Eric's mouth pulled to the side in a slight smile.

"No, I guess we aren't. But, I do agree. Mr. Compton seems to have an ulterior motive for being in my area, specifically, next to your house. This would also indicate that Sophie Ann may be involved, since she was the one who insisted that Compton be placed in my area." I was having a little difficulty focusing on what Eric was saying because he was now leaning on the edge of his desk, hands braced on either side, and shirt wide open.

I'm pretty sure I was drooling.

Pam and Eric were talking back and forth now and all I could think about was tearing his jeans from his body and going to town on him.

I leaned forward a little in my seat, almost ready to pounce…

"Sookie. Remain in your seat." _Yep, that did it. I couldn't move now no matter how much I wanted an Eric Foot-long. _"I am going to get the three of us something to drink."

Pam walked out of the office to fetch a midnight snack for us while I stayed firmly implanted into my seat. Eric was deep in thought, or so it appeared, _I didn't have the nerve to ask him what he was thinking about_.

Pam strolled in with petite, blonde, twins and… _hey, it's Adrian_! Apparently, Pam could tell that I had perked up,

"Now Sookie, do you think you can control yourself with your little playmate this time." She gave me a mock scolding look. I bobbed my head up and down, excited to see my new favorite donor (_you know it's sad when you're excited to suck the life force from someone_).

Adrian looked very pleased. He flashed me a wide grin with mischief in his eyes as he entered the office.

Eric, on the other hand, allowed a low growl settle in his chest. I shot him a look. _What? It's not like you weren't planning on fucking and feeding from one of the 'bopsy twins,' probably with me in the room. Men!?_

Eric's devastatingly deep blue eyes narrowed and he swung his head towards Pam, "Pamela, join me in your office, we have things we need to discuss," then turned a charming smile to the twins, "Excuse us girls, don't worry we won't keep you waiting." He winked at the gigglier of the two and ever so slightly shifted his gaze to meet mine.

_Ugh! Pig! He was totally planning on doing the nasty with the idiots. Jerk!_

_Well, screw him! I've already got my dinner here and there's no reason why I shouldn't enjoy myself._

The girls were still standing by the door whispering to each other about the disgusting things they planned on doing with Pam and Eric. _Thank God for my shields_. I definitely didn't need to get a visual, though I really didn't need one with as graphically as they were speaking.

Adrian seemed annoyed with them and quickly walked over to the sofa to sit close to me. His large hand came around my waist as he leaned in to my ear. His quick breaths trailed over my shoulder and neck, "I was really hoping we could pick up where we left off Sookie. Unfortunately, I'm not much into spectator sports." His hand tightened on my waist as he nipped at my neck just below my ear.

"Though, perhaps you'll allow me to feed your other hunger at the moment?" His chiseled features contrasted beautifully with his gorgeous blue eyes that were a mere breath away from mine. I nodded, afraid of what might come out if I spoke.

"Alright then. I'm not sure if I can control myself if you get in the same position as earlier… how about I lean back and you kneel on the couch. You wouldn't have to bend as much then." _Sounds good to me. Then again, any situation in which I get to touch you and drink blood, sounds good to me._

Adrian leaned back, the muscles flexing beneath his t-shirt. I knelt next to him on the sofa and heard the twins stop their conversation and turn towards us. Adrian sensed my hesitation, due to the audience. He placed his hands at my waist and gently tugged me to lean into him,

"I love this dress, by the way. You look fucking incredible!" I began nuzzling his neck as he whispered into my hair, rubbing circles on my lower back. "I just want to rip it from you and bury myself inside you. God!" Fangs vein-deep. "Sookie, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Heavy panting. "I know it's ridiculous…I just met you…but, I'm becoming… obsessed…Ugh! Don't stop… I don't know…why, but… oh, that feels so damn good!"

I was pulling very slowly. I wanted to prolong the sensations running through my body. Unable to stop myself, I started stroking Adrian's thick arousal through his pants while he was talking.

At this point, I didn't give a damn that we had two more people in the room than I would have liked. I climbed onto Adrian's lap. My dress rode up high on my hips, his hands quickly covered the flesh that revealed itself. Grinding myself onto him, I was getting carried away and his voice was getting fainter and fainter.

I registered a loud racket in the room through my hazy senses. Everything had dulled and slowed down significantly.

I felt a vice grip around my torso and heard an incredibly deep, cold voice, "Sookie. Release. Him. Now." The moment I heard those words, I snapped out of my fog and retracted my fangs.

Adrian looked as though he was starting to doze off. And I noticed the vice grip belonged to one pissed Viking.

The moment my fangs were out of Adrian, Eric yanked me back.

"Pam, have the twins and _him_ wait in your office. I need to deal with this situation." Pam hesitated. _Well, duh! _She's_ my maker, not _you_! Shouldn't _she_ be the one to get on my case about it?_ "Pamela, it was not a request." With that, Pam ushered the bumbling morons out the door and half walked, half-carried Adrian out.

Eric released me and leaned against his desk. "Sookie sit down." He pointed to the couch. I sat. _Yep, not gonna piss him off anymore than necessary._

"Did you have permission to feed?" Eric's eyes were cold and he was biting the words out through clenched teeth.

I shook my head 'no.'

"Did anyone give you permission to practically fuck a fang banger in my office?"

Another headshake.

"Interesting. Yet, you thought it would be a good idea to feed and dry hump your little boy toy while you waited for Pam and myself?" I couldn't figure out why he was so angry. _I _was_ hungry. They left me alone with three donors. What was I supposed to do?_

_Here's where I made a big mistake…3…2…1…_ "Well you were gonna fuck those two idiots, why shouldn't _I_ have a little fun with Adrian?"

He was on me in an instant. Even sitting on the couch, he was towering over me. "Who I fuck, in my office, is none of your concern, little girl. I have existed on my own accord for the last 1000 years. I will not be answering to you anytime soon. You, on the other hand, need to learn to control your urges, and it looks like I will be the one to help you control them." He smirked and relaxed against the couch.

_Ok, here's goes my mouth again, if only I had a muzzle_, "So I'm the one with control issues? But you, you can go from nearly having sex with me against a wall to jumping into bed with a set of twins! How's _that_ for controlling your urges?" _Damn, I must have a death wish…or, final death wish._

He leaned over to me, his hand clasped around my neck with his thumb swiping across my bottom lip, "So, tell me my dear. Were you thinking of _me_ while you were dry humping your snack? Am I to assume Adrian is the reason you were late arriving at my home earlier? Yet, you are feeling indignant because I showed an interest in having a snack in the same room as you." His voice was so even I almost got lost in the soothing tone.

"But- ,"

"Did I say to either one of those ladies that I would be intimate with them?" I shook my head. "So, you're saying that you _assumed_ I would disregard our previous activities and "jump into bed" with the next available vagina? Tsk, tsk, you have much to learn little one."

He stood up, stretching his arms above his head, which allowed his shirt to slip up his abdomen. I barely stopped myself from tracing the v of his hipbones.

Eric held out his hand, "C'mon, we need to get you to bed."

_Wait a minute, I was counting on a bit of naughty time tonight_, "But, I thought you said you wanted to-,"

He smiled down at me in a devious way, "Oh, little one, I think this is one of those 'teachable moments', I'm going to _teach_ you self-control." My eyes narrowed and I let out a quiet hiss. "Come now, don't be a spoiled brat. No need to throw a temper tantrum because you don't get your way."

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the exit. "Wait, shouldn't we get Pam and check on Adrian?"

The smirk graced his face once again, "I _didn't_ say you were going back to Pam's." At that, I felt a little glimmer of hope for what was left of the night.

*******

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not too sure how I felt about it. I have a massive migraine and extremely potent pain pills coursing through my body at the moment (not to mention my 6 year-old's cat died today), so everything's a little fuzzy.

Let me know what you liked, hated, etc. and I'll do better next time :o)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- No beta. I apologize for the length of your wait. Stumbling through a block at the moment, please bear with me :o)

Hopefully, the events towards the end will pacify you for the moment *fingers crossed*

Disclaimer- All the property of Charlaine Harris (except Adrian, he's mine. All mine!)

Chapter 8

**PPOV**

After dragging a nearly incoherent Adrian to my office to sleep and recover with some B12, I figured I'd be entertaining the twins on my own - based on Eric's reaction to Sookie playing with her food. In what capacity, I didn't know, considering my punishment.

Sure enough, five minutes later, I received a text from Eric,

**-Taking Sookie home, see you tonight**.

Funny, though I'm getting even closer to Sookie, I'm completely ok with them becoming intimately involved. In fact… I think I'd really enjoy seeing those two together.

Though, that presents a bit of a dilemma.

I'm leaving soon.

And Sookie can't be without me. As her maker, she'll feel compelled to be with me for several years. Even _I _feel the need to have her close.

Oh well, I'm sure Eric will tire of her soon enough. As for Sookie… newborn vamps have something akin to ADHD, they can never focus on one thing long enough to be upset with change.

It's a survival technique to deal with the world changing quickly around them, while they remain the same.

_OK, what to do while I pass the time until dawn_.

A ding from my phone indicated a new text.

**Sookie will not be coming home tonight, you are released from your punishment. Enjoy!**

Cyndi and Myndi (_really, I didn't even have to name them, they were clearly perfect for me- a matching set!_) were staring at me while trailing their hands over their bodies.

Oh yes, I think I'll have plenty to keep me occupied until sunrise…

**EPOV**

Driving towards my home, outside of Shreveport, gave me a chance to review tonight's events.

_I _had_ been jealous_.

_That had to be the emotion I felt seeing Adrian walk in and the reaction Sookie had to his presence._

Logically, I knew I could have any woman, or man, I desire. But, this woman, vampiress, was doing things to me I couldn't describe.

I had to step out of my office before I relieved Adrian's body of his head. I also needed to speak with Pam about this Compton character and his possible motives for being in my area.

Plus, I wanted to explain to Pam that Sookie would be more capable of controlling her urges with homelier donors. _The uglier the better_.

"Pamela, exactly what game are you playing by bringing in a 'repeat guest' for Sookie?" She could sense my irritation.

"I was trying to placate my child, Master. She seemed as though she could use a release." I snapped, stepping into her personal space.

"Do you think your earlier intrusion may have prevented the _release_ she so desperately needed?" _And I needed_.

"Oh! Was that what was going on? A little tension release? I thought, perhaps you were rearranging the furniture. Oops, my bad." _She even had the nerve to bat her fucking eyelashes_.

"Very funny. Just keep in my mind, I will decide if and when to release _you_ from my control. Keep fucking with _my_ release and it could be a few hundred years longer until you're on your own." That shut her up. I've never seen a fish-faced vampire, but Pam was doing a great impression of a goldfish, flapping her lips without sound, eyes bugging out of her head.

"Anyways… why do you suppose Sophie Ann would send Billy Boy to our neck of the woods?"

"Hundred bucks says Sookie has a chatty friend or relative that was flapping their jaw to the queen." Pam sank into her desk chair mid sentence.

"You don't think her brother has spent much time in New Orleans, do you?" From what Pam had mentioned of Jason, he sounded the type to boast about his sister's gift in order to get a little action.

"No, he never leaves Bon Temps- he's considered royalty there. But, Sookie did mention something about a cousin, Hayleigh… or Harley… something like that. She thought the cousin was on drugs and probably homeless but they haven't heard from her in years." Interesting… I hadn't realized Sookie had other family besides her brother.

Pam must have picked up on something through the bond. She bolted out her office door towards my office. Being about 800 years older than her has its advantages. I was in my office at the same time as Pam.

To say I was livid wouldn't come close to the anger coursing through my veins. Sookie was grinding into the donor- _On My Couch!_

Through my fury, I could tell that she was getting lost in her blood lust. Adrian was starting to slide down the couch. After removing Sookie from the human's paws, she had the nerve to question my actions.

At that moment, I knew exactly how I wanted the rest of the evening to play out. _Oh, yes. This would be a wonderful lesson, indeed._

At this point, we pulled into my garage without having spoken one word to each other. I could tell Sookie was becoming more agitated with each minute that passed. She definitely doesn't enjoy silence.

I got out of the car and headed towards the entrance to the house. I hadn't heard Sookie exit the vehicle, so I spoke, calmly, over my shoulder, "You coming or what?"

Door opening.

Closing swiftly.

Within a moment, I could feel her body within a foot behind me.

I continued walking into the house.

Slowly, I passed through the kitchen to enter the den. It's a typical 'man's room'. 52" flat panel hung above the fireplace, dark leather furniture, cherry wood adorned every surface.

Sookie stopped walking after she stepped into the room. She seemed…uneasy… _and rightly so_.

I walked to the other side of the room, placing a wingback chair and a loveseat between us. She was eyeing me warily.

I began taking very slow, very deliberate steps around the furniture. Without realizing it, Sookie matched my steps in the opposite direction. And, so began the dance.

"Sookie, I am going to teach you about self-control and how to be in charge of your _impulses_." I couldn't resist licking my lips. The way her eyes widened and focused on my tongue made my dick twitch.

Two steps to the right.

Still the same distance apart.

I could feel my inner animal screaming to be freed. I _needed_ to pounce on her. To feel her writhing beneath me as I sank my fangs into her supple flesh.

With my head lowered and my body, ever so slightly, hunched down, I began to stalk my prey. Though, when most prey would be oozing with fear and terror, Sookie was drenched in the scent of her arousal. I could almost taste the honey pooling between her thighs.

I stopped my progression for a moment and cocked my head to the side, studying her stance, "Do you think you can resist your fight or flight instincts?"

She barely nodded.

_Good._

_The sooner she loses control, the sooner I can begin fucking her into the ground._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _This was about _her_ control, not mine!_

As I was momentarily distracted, Sookie took this opportunity and ran down the corridor opposite the kitchen. Towards the bedrooms.

The house has multiple hallways and doors through each room. The perfect home for giving chase. And that's exactly what I did.

I haven't hunted my prey in quite a number of years. The thrill of chasing down your victim and finally capturing them with your bare hands is simply divine.

As with every time I hunted, my vision began to get a little cloudy. I focused on the scent of my prey. Sookie's scent was an amazing aroma to follow.

I chased her through several bedrooms, the library, down the halls; all without ever turning on a light. _Talk about living green_.

The pursuit made my cock harder than it was. If I couldn't reign in my lust, this would not end well.

She was losing her focus the more she ran. She ended up in a guest bedroom, presumably hiding from me.

I slipped in undetected. She didn't even feel me approach her from behind. I left no chance for her to react as I grabbed her around the waist, my other hand clasped her mouth.

I pulled her against me roughly.

Sookie gasped from the sudden contact.

"It's good that you thought coherently enough to try and hide rather than outrun me… unfortunately, for you, your delicious scent gave you away." Nipping and licking my way from shoulder to ear, she pressed her back against me.

"There's no one to stop me from _fucking_ you now, is there?" I breathed into her ear. Her low groan was music to my ears.

"Oh, Sookie… do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"My control was slipping, quickly.

Her incessant fidgeting stilled as my right hand left her mouth to firmly grip her throat and my left slipped from her waist to the hem of her dress.

Nuzzling her neck, I continued to outline the edge of flesh on her legs just above the hemline.

"Mmmm…." She was too far gone to answer any questions at the moment.

Knowing that I could remain in charge of _my_ impulses for only so long, I backed Sookie through the closet in the guest bedroom. She just so happened to hide in the room that contained the stairwell to my lair.

Sookie was too busy grasping at my hands to gain a bit of friction; she hadn't noticed us moving until I stopped us in the middle of my underground bedroom.

I released Sookie, grabbed a discarded tie from the floor and had her blindfolded in a millisecond.

The loss of sight shocked her system into speech, "What are you-,"

"Sookie, one of the best ways to learn to control yourself is by honing each of your senses. By learning to ignore one sense, you can focus on the others more clearly. In order to do this, you need to experience each sense to the _fullest_," _I knew she could hear the leer in my voice. It's not like she didn't know that I wanted her._

Getting her wits about her, "So, that's what you're going to do? Help me experience my senses to the fullest?" She asked with a mocking smirk plastered on her face.

"Exactly!" I punctuated the word by ripping the dress from her body and tossing it across the room.

"Ahh!" Sookie shrieked and reached for the tie.

Without touching anything but her hands, I slapped them away from the tie, "Ah, ah, ah. We aren't finished, by a long shot, little girl."

Hands fused to her hips, "Well, then why don't you tell me what you have planned." More than a hint of irritation in her voice.

She had no idea where I was. She was fidgeting again, but remained in place. _Good girl_.

"Now, what would be the fun in that?" I bit her nipple through her black, lace bra- HARD!

"Oh my God!" Sookie's knees buckled and I caught her around the waist before she hit the ground.

After a moment, she steadied herself. "Shall we proceed?" A nod was all the affirmation I received.

"Good. Follow the sounds of my body and try to sense where I am and anticipate my movements." I whispered seductively into her neck, placing a feather-light kiss to her collarbone.

Her lust spread throughout her body, if the trembles that rippled through her were any indication. She may have only heard half of what I said.

In a flash, her bra was torn from her body.

"Ok, first question…did I rip your bra from the front or back?" The basic question contrasted with the drastic action to keep her senses on edge. This will help her react more fluidly, and without hesitation.

"Uhh…" she delicately placed her hand between her breasts. Her head tilted back slightly as though she was fantasizing about us.

I took a small step forward, ready to pile drive her deeply into my mattress. The intensity of my desire for her stopped me.

_I could literally fuck her in half if I wasn't careful. What is she doing to me?_

The sudden appearance of a smirk on her face yanked me out of my musing. Her hand dropped to her waist.

"The side." Her voice was soft but confident.

"The pressure was greatest on my right side… which means, you tore the band and strap on the left side and slid it off the right." Even with the tie, I could see her right eyebrow rise just begging me to prove her wrong.

_Impressive._

"Well…I'm right, _aren't I_?"

"Don't get too cocky," I was behind her in an instant. Hands on her hips, tugging her ass against my engorged, denim-covered, cock.

It was all too much. The feel of her flesh in my hands. Her hips grinded back against mine. Her scent flooded my head. I leaned down, barely nicking the smooth expanse of her neck, and quickly licked the red pearl that formed.

She shuddered at the intense contact. "Eric…" as she moaned, her hands reached up over her shoulders towards my face.

Before she could grasp me, I was ten feet away.

"Quit _fucking_ with me and just FUCK ME!" She growled loudly and clenched her fists at her sides.

I chuckled at her impatience, "My, my, my, where are our manners?"

"Tell me, little one, what do you _hear_?" Having kicked off my shoes and socks when we entered the lair, I lowered the strained zipper on my jeans- slowly…

"Ugh! Eric… please." She whimpered, her hands trailed her hips to her panties.

I stopped my progression, "Sookie… would you like to help me undress?"

"Uh-huh." Once again, she reached for the tie.

"No. Leave it on. Find me and undress me, guided by your other senses." _This should be fun_.

First, she stretched her hands out, but stopped herself and very carefully took in a deep breath.

She immediately turned her head towards me, having caught my scent. Gingerly drifting to me. Stopping only when her fingertips grazed the cotton of my t-shirt.

Hands, flat upon my chest, slid lightly up my shoulders… along my neck… across my cheeks… and dipped into my hair.

I was enthralled with her brazen behavior. I simply complied with her movements.

She gently pulled my face towards hers. Sookie's tongue peeked out to lick my upper lip. My bottom lip, pulled between hers tenderly.

As quickly as she touched me, she let go.

_Fuck!_

_The total control she has over me is unnerving. _

"Just wanted to make sure it was you… you know… using my senses and all." Sookie was terrible at hiding her smile. _Played at my own game- very impressive_.

As her hands started to slide from my shoulders, I began lifting my arms to assist her in pulling up my shirt. This was surprise number two…

Riiiiiippppp…

Sookie yanked from my collar down to the bottom. My shirt was in two pieces at my feet.

"Mmmm… that did feel as good as it sounded." My hands had a mind of their own as they migrated to her hips. There must be a magnet on those beautiful curves- _they call them "love- _handles_" for a reason._

The moment my hands felt cold, I realized I had closed my eyes. I looked to Sookie and found that she had dropped to her knees.

_Fuck, yes!_

_Shit! We don't have time._

"Sookie…" I fucking whispered, too worried about igniting her 'flight' instinct.

Her fingers dipped into the opening at my zipper and slid around to the back of my pants, lowering them to my ankles.

When she nipped at my happy trail, just above the waistband of my boxers, I knew I had to physically stop her. I wanted to give _her_ a release before the sun pulled us under.

Before her hands divested me of my last piece of clothing, I had her on her back in the middle of my king sized mattress.

"But…" her bottom lip trembled as she spoke, "I'm sorry, I just thought you-," I silenced her with my mouth dominating hers.

Hands dug into my shoulders as I gripped her hips with force and thrust my erection against her soaked panties. "Sookie, you have no idea how much I want you to continue your _sensory exploration_… however, the sun will be up soon, and I don't want you to go to rest… _unsatisfied_."

Her protests were suppressed as my hands pressed her arms into the comforter. Her hips bucked against my stomach as I kissed down her throat. My right hand released her arm when I knew she wouldn't move.

I lightly traced the swell underneath her breast. My fingertip followed the rise of goose bumps to her nipple.

I watched as her nipple hardened to a delicious peak, just begging to be sucked. _Who am I to not oblige?_

My mouth closed over her petite peak.

"Fuck! Eric!" Sookie's breast pressed into my mouth with such force, I was thankful I hadn't needed to breath in 1000 years. Still, she kept her hands where I placed them. _So obedient_.

Knowing I'll be able to spend more time worshipping these heavenly mounds when we rise for the evening, I moved towards the 'Holy Grail.'

Sookie's writhing amped up to new levels the closer my lips, fangs and hands got to her panty line.

The fragrance became intoxicating. I have never before been this close to losing it and allowing my inner animal total control.

My hands stilled as my fingers slipped between the fabric and her hips. My knee shoved her legs apart in my haste.

I dropped my head to her satiny covering. Breathed in as much as my senses could tolerate, without being overwhelmed.

My breath came out heavily, heating her core with the nearness.

"Eric…please…don't make me wait."

_Fuck it!_

I let loose.

My teeth wrenched her panties from her body.

I dove in and speared my tongue through her pulsing lips. Dainty fingers gripped my scalp with the force of a lumberjack.

I held her thighs down to keep her firmly rooted into the mattress. I spread her open with my thumbs and allowed my tongue to caress a path from her opening to her swollen clit.

"AHH!! Eric! It's… too much… I can't… wait… just… God! Don't. Stop!" Sookie practically levitated with each stroke of my dexterous tongue.

My relentless tongue and fingers fucked her until…without warning, Sookie managed to flip us so she was sitting on my face.

Not one to be out done, I grabbed handfuls of her ass and ground her pussy into my mouth.

My thumb worked her clit into a frenzy as I trailed my eyes up her goddess-like form, arched above me. Her head was thrown back and I couldn't see her eyes. _That wouldn't do._

"Lover," I breathed across her center, "look at me."

Immediately, she dropped her eyes to mine. Her mouth hung open in a faint pant. I nearly came at the sight.

"Come for me."

That was all it took.

"YES! AHHH! ERICCCCCC!!"

Sookie rocked furiously against my mouth as my fingers plundered her depths, my tongue swirled her sensitive nub. I didn't think her climax would ever end.

However, I didn't have to wonder for long. Her body slumped forward and her eyelids drooped closed.

The sun.

"Shh," I slid up and pulled her to straddle my lap, "it's alright Sookie. I've got you. Just let go. I'll be here when you rise." Luckily, due to my age I could remain awake for a short while after the sun's ascent.

I lowered us under the covers. My hands cradled her head and held her waist to keep her close to me while we rested.

I fell into my slumber with my nose and mouth pressed deeply into the curve of her neck and shoulder.

*****

A/N- Ok, not much plot progression (or any, for that matter) but a much needed release. Don't worry, there's more where that came from, but the next chapter will delve a little deeper and I needed to break it here.

Thank you for being patient while waiting for me- like you have much choice ;o) I have about 4 ½ weeks left of teaching before we get to summer vay-cay! Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**SPOV**

Silk sheets?

Check.

Down comforter?

Check.

Naked?

Check.

Viking lover?

Hmm…. No?

Stretching my arms as far above my head as they would go, I felt the dense, wooden headboard. My toes wiggled to life (_well, as much as they could_) right after I rotated my ankles a few times.

I felt… INCREDIBLE!

Then again, an amazing, fantastic, stupendous (and about 50 other adjectives) orgasm will do that to you. _Holy Shit! I think I jumped him last night._

_Yep, if my memory serves me correct- I sat on his face halfway through._

_In my defense, I was slightly out of it, you know, with the sun and all. Right?_

_Damn! That man had a way with his tongue… and fingers._

_Ok, where the hell was he? _I was getting all hot and bothered just thinking about last night (or this morning… whatever) and Eric was nowhere to be found.

Straining my ears, ever so slightly, I could hear Eric talking in the adjacent sitting room. Well, I assumed it was a sitting room- what other type of room would a vamp need?

I could make out snippets of the conversation, several "uh-huh's" and "yes, your majesty's". He must have been on the phone with the queen. _Thank you Captain Obvious_.

_Well, hell! I didn't wanna just be sittin' around naked all night… ok, maybe I did. But, I still needed to get some things done._

I dragged my ass out of bed and headed in the opposite direction of Eric's voice, towards the bathroom.

_Holy Heated Porcelain, Batman! This place looked like a commercial for Teflon. _

_I bet I could step in and slide from one side to the other._

_Ok, needless to say, it was squeaky clean and beautifully designed._

The shower was a walk-in (_or jog-in, depending on your mood_) about five feet by ten foot. The walls were made of glass on three sides and the fourth side was against the tiled wall of the bathroom.

Stepping into the water palace, I realized it had all these crazy dials; a lot like Pam's. I tried a couple different knobs until I had turned on the wall sprayers to a light mist and the rainfall, showerhead was cascading a warm layer of water down my chest.

The gentle massage provided by the multi-heads reminded me of my intensely naughty nightcap this morning.

_Eric's hands…_

_grabbing…_

_tugging…_

_pinching._

_His tongue caressing my nub until I was immersed in my own oblivion._

Feelings of lust were overwhelming me. I let my right hand slowly descend into my drenched curls. My left was softly massaging my nipple, tugging the way Eric's mouth had only hours earlier.

My fingers were slipping in and out between my folds, never quite entering. I leaned against the glass wall behind me, my head dropped, eyes closed.

I allowed my middle finger to breach the opening.

"Fuck…" the slow whisper escaped me as I leisurely pumped one, then two fingers in and out of my tight passage, rocking my hips onto my digits.

The sudden rush of cool air alerted me to a new presence in the shower.

A small smile slipped onto my mouth.

_I just knew he couldn't resist…_

Opening my eyes, I gasped, "Pam?"

On her knees, in front of me, with a hopeful gleam in her baby blues. "I missed you." Her husky voice implied how much she missed me.

The smile returned.

I widened my stance and gently slid out my fingers.

She grabbed my right hand. Eyes still locked with mine as she sucked my middle fingers in and out of her mouth.

Releasing my hand, she leaned in and pulled my left leg over her shoulder. With the first pass of her tongue, my hands were frantically searching for something to hold onto.

"Ahhh…. Shit…Pam!" _ I was definitely rethinking this whole lesbian thing… well, ok, maybe I'd just be this way with Pam… yeah, that sounds about right._

She sucked my amazingly sensitive nub into her mouth as she slammed two fingers into me.

The ever increasing pumping, strong sucking and occasional biting was pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

Each thrust made my stomach muscles pull together a little tighter. My legs started to feel rigid and locked up as the orgasm climbed from my extremities towards my center.

Just as I was reaching the top, like a roller coaster climbing toward the fall…

"Ladies, you couldn't possibly wait for me to finish my phone call?" The baritone reprimand was offset by his hands cupping my face and pulling me into a deep, sensuous kiss.

In a move, so smooth it _had_ to be choreographed, Eric slid behind me. Sandwiched, tightly, between the wall and my backside. His left arm snaked around my waist, steadied me.

Thrusting his impossibly solid erection between my clenching cheeks only served to heighten my arousal.

As Eric was whispering into my ear and nibbling on my neck, my peak slammed through me.

"Sookie… how long… do you think…you can resist… my cock…buried… deep…in your hot…tight…pussy!" His voice, so low it was simply vibrations that accompanied each forceful shove.

Pam's fingers were unrelenting, her tongue played my nerves like a harp. The muscles started to contract.

First toes…

Then calves…

Thighs…

"Fuuuuuck," in a rush that started at my shoulders, my entire body pulled to the center and shuddered out my climax. Without Eric's arms around me and a leg placed quickly, between mine, I'd be planted right on top of Pam's face.

Pam's lazy licking and Eric's incoherent murmuring into my neck were the first things I registered as I came out of my orgasmically induced coma.

Still gripping my waist with one arm, Eric reached over to Pam and pulled her up against him. His mouth slowly devoured hers until we were all pressed together- _like a Sookie-wich._

Releasing Pam with a firm slap to her ass, she started to step away from us.

"Pam, you don't have to leave. We're all family here." Apparently, Eric's idea of family fun night was not exactly PG.

Approaching me fluidly, Pam smoothed her hands up my shoulders to cup my face.

Her eyes set on mine.

"No thank you, Master. I only wanted to say 'good evening' to my child." _The words would have been enough, but… oh, no! Not for Pam. _She grasped my cheeks firmly, rubbed her body against mine as she sent her tongue on an expedition of my mouth.

_Well, hot damn! Good evening to you too Master!_

Peeling back from my lips, but still close enough to count her eyelashes, "Good evening, pet. Breakfast is in the sitting room." With that, she was a rush of wind out the door.

I leaned back a moment, basking in Eric's strong embrace. The water felt incredible as it flowed down our bodies, some droplets trailing from my thighs, down his legs.

Not satisfied with staying so still, I turned around, Eric's arms around my back.

I tilted my head back far enough to look into his eyes, inadvertently arching my back and pressing my belly into the rigid cock that was just imploring me to taste it.

"Mmmm…" the low rumble pulsed through my body as it exited Eric. His eyes were fixed on mine, yet I knew he was studying my every move. My hands, leisurely, trailed down his sides, tracing his hipbones.

I took my time licking and sucking on bits of his firm chest. His nipples were especially fun to tug. I was learning to control my strength while my fangs were descended. A hiss escaped his lips, revealing his enjoyment of a little pain with his pleasure. _Like a side dish_.

I so badly wanted to bite him. For one, I was hungry; I had woken up and not fed yet. But, also, for some reason, sex and feeding went hand in hand.

_I always thought that was a bit of a cop-out with vampires. Kind of an excuse to be promiscuous. However, I understood, now, how true it was._

"Ungh!" His groans were more frequent the closer I got to the promise land. Hips pushing at me in time with my mouth's journey down his torso.

Dropping to my knees, gracefully, I took a moment to just admire the enormous appendage at eye level.

_Fuck! He was huge!_

I was, apparently, taking too long because Eric began to, subtly, move his hips towards my face. The tip just brushing my lips due to his impatience.

_Hmm… this could be fun_.

Rather than going right for my target, I slid my tongue, serenely, up the trails of water along his legs. Slowly. Oh…so…slowly.

"Damn it Sookie…," the words came out slowly, as though he had to summon all his energy to speak, "Q_uit fucking with me, and just fuck me!_" _Ooh, throwing my words back in my face, nice try_. The lift in the corner of his mouth told me he wasn't all that upset with my tease.

Unfortunately, _my_ patience would only tolerate so much teasing, giving or receiving. Eyes on his, my fingers walked up his tight legs.

As they got closer and closer to his engorged cock, my nervousness only amplified.

_I had never done this before!_

_What the hell was I thinking!_

My forehead wrinkled slightly as I gazed into Eric's unwavering stare, "Eric, I…I've never-,"

"Shh.. Sookie, don't worry. I told you I'd be your teacher." He soothed my fears as he gave me a smile that would make the devil himself blush.

My confidence was bolstered slightly when Eric moaned my name as I gripped the base of his shaft, firmly. Almost too firmly.

_Damn vampire strength. I would really need to practice on less vital items._

_OK, here goes nothing. _

_Just try to remember everything you learned at Merlotte's and in high school._

Seeing as how I was a little intimidated by the act itself, not to mention the size of Eric, I started slow.

I was really curious as to what he tasted like, so, I parted my lips and gently smoothed my mouth over the tip, as you would the curl on the top of an ice cream cone. The noises of approval coming from Eric spurred me on to try a few more things I remembered.

I placed open mouth kisses along the underside of his shaft, gently sucking on the soft patch just below the head.

"Fuck, Sook! You're killing me!" Like me, just a few minutes earlier, Eric's hands were searching for a grip along the glass.

_Alright, what do they say… Go Big or Go Home? Well… here we go!_

My left hand slid around Eric's waist to his toned ass, while my right remained gently gripping the base of his cock. I let my gaze slip from his and focused on the massive organ in front of me.

I licked along the firm ridge before enclosing my lips around the swollen head. I pushed forward until I couldn't take in anymore. Pulling back was difficult as Eric's pelvis tried to follow my mouth.

Back and forth, I developed a natural rhythm.

His cock felt amazing sliding in and out of my mouth. Like a steel club covered in velvet.

"Soooookie," Eric hissed as I swallowed, his penis was almost hitting the back of my throat.

His hands finally found a spot, buried in my wet hair. Eric gripped hard and started thrusting lightly into my mouth.

The movement was so erotic, I felt the rush go straight to my pussy.

"Mmm…" I couldn't help the moan that vibrated through me to Eric. He seemed to enjoy it, if his erratic thrusts were an indicator.

Feeling braver, I moved my right hand to mirror my left and cupped his ass with both hands. I pulled him deep and shoved my mouth over as much of him as I could.

I had to keep a firm hold on him or I would have been thrown back by the force of his movements.

Sensing his impending climax, my right hand abandoned its spot and my fingers slipped around his balls.

Bobbing up and down his cock, I stroked the spot just behind his sack. Just as the head began to swell, I, lightly, bit down around the ridge.

"FUCK! Sookie! Shit…." Eric pulsed fiercely inside my mouth. Amazingly, I swallowed everything he had to offer. It wasn't the salty taste I'd 'heard' other people think of it as. It was spicy, similar to the sample of his blood I'd drank.

Eric yanked me off the floor, slammed me against the opposite wall and had his mouth on mine in an instant. His body pressed me against the tiles, his hands held my hips firmly, while he kissed along my neck frantically.

"Sookie," he whispered just below my ear, "all I want to do right now is fuck you until the sun forces me to stop." _Uhh… ok… I'm sensing a 'but' in that sentence_.

"But… we have some things to take care of tonight." My bottom lip jutted out. He sucked on it playfully. "Don't worry, we'll play before we go to bed. Be patient, little one." In one move, he turned off the water and smacked _my_ ass to get me moving.

Eric was out of the shower before I turned around to step out. As I did, he wrapped me in a towel and held me close. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to wake with you. I have a special way I'd like to wake you up. Next time? For now… we need to talk with Pam." His eyes had lost the mirth and were all business.

_Uh-oh…_

**PPOV**

As I rose for the evening, I realized, though I was alone in bed, I didn't have that feeling of solitude and ennui.

But, I did miss Sookie, just a little.

_That little brat got under my skin_.

I rose, showered and dressed in my usual Fantasia attire- black, skin-tight, leather. _Got the picture? Good. Because I would love to erase it from my memory._

Being the good 'mother' that I was, I picked up four donors on my way to Eric's house. Eric and I would only need a sip or two. Sookie, on the other hand, would be able to polish through at least two maybe three donors- just to start the evening.

Pulling into Eric's driveway, I unloaded the van of our meals. They followed me, glamoured, into the house. I brought them down to the lair, knowing they'd remember nothing.

Leaving them in one of the sitting rooms (there were three all together, on this level); I passed by the room Eric was in, having a conversation with the queen. _What a whiny bitch!_

_I couldn't stand her. _

Feeling for my child, I could sense her…_need_.

I slipped into the bathroom undetected. My clothes fell, effortlessly, to the pristine, bathroom floor.

Entering the shower, I felt Sookie's excitement skyrocket. The enclosed space was quickly filling with her aroused fragrance.

Watching her penetrate herself with those petite fingers so forcefully was driving me insane. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

I could hardly stop myself from burying my head so far between her thighs that I'd never have to worry about sunlight again.

Dropping to my knees, I was just about to make my move, when I heard a gasp and looked into the startled eyes of my beloved child.

"I missed you." My response seemed to pacify Sookie.

I couldn't allow the rich honey coating her fingers to go to waste.

As I licked them clean, the immediate swell of lust pouring through the bond caused me to lunge forward and attack her swollen pussy.

I was lucid enough to throw her leg over my shoulder to provide a better angle for my assault.

The more I sucked and licked, the harder her lips shivered and begged to be bitten. Shoving my fingers into her, clawing for the spot that would throw her over the edge, she began rambling.

I felt Eric enter the shower before he spoke. S_uch a tease_!

She was so close.

Her taste shifted almost unnoticeably as the endorphins flooded her system. I sucked and shoved with more fervor attempting to wrench her orgasm from her by force.

Eric, of course, increased Sookie's stimulation. By his presence, alone, but also with the sultry-nothings he was whispering in her ear.

Feeling a little left out (which was ridiculous, _I_ was his child), I doubled my efforts.

Sookie's trembling started from bottom up. By the time it made it to her center, she was gushing.

_So sweet!_

I lapped at the honey until Sookie was squeaking clean.

I explained to them that I was in there to simply wish my child a "Good Evening"… in the only way I know how.

I made my way to the sitting room after donning my clothes.

Eric and Sookie stepped into the room, looking partially sated, as I was finishing up my breakfast.

_A tantalizingly sweet, college co-ed. She was working her way through med school. Seemed appropriate._

Sookie followed Eric's lead and drank slowly from the petite blonde. Funny, it looked like she was feeding on herself. Eric chose the tall, dark-haired man.

He wasn't too happy when Sookie was feeding from Adrian last night. _ Can we say jealous-much?_

After Sookie had finished her second, and appeared to be in control still, they both sat on the loveseat across from me.

I escorted the donors out to my van and extended the glamour for them to wait until I returned them to Fangtasia. 

_Minimal dinner clean-up_.

_So convenient. _

Once again, seated across from Eric and Sookie, I had a feeling something was going on. I couldn't help but think it may have something to do with the queen and that turd, Bill Compton.

Eric's eyes honed in on mine. "Pamela, we need to talk."

**A/N-** Ok, Big time apologies for such a long wait. My youngest turned 1 today, yay! However, I had her party along with 3 other family birthdays at my house. Factor that in with end of the year meetings and a nasty case of writer's block, and you have ME :o) Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

- I am truly a horrible and vile person. I promised you this chapter, like, months ago. And, really, it has been started for a long time, but that disgusting thing called "writer's block" took up residence in my head. I was able to get a few chapters of my AH story, so that was fun. Ok, this is a fun chapter- at least the end is a blast, hehe ;o)

I have created a photo album for the story, along with an awesome banner from mmkashley. The link is on my profile.

If you're looking for a laugh mixed with your smut, I created a o/s based on this story involving Pam and Bill. It's titled P B & Jelly, check it out, let me know how demented you think I am- I'm a masochist like that, lol.

I'm also beta'ing for two wonderful ladies, **mmkashley's** Dr. N and the Women is a great story with AH Eric and Sookie, he's a gynecologist, she's a bitchy waitress- let the fun begin.

The other story is Unbreakable by **ericsookieforever**; Sookie is actually Eric's maker, things get very heated in the upcoming chapter so, tune in!

Alright, no beta, all mistakes are mine!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, not Eric/Sookie/Pam and the like, nor do I own SVM, I do, however, love to get them all hot and bothered.

Without further ado…

* * *

Chapter 10

**EPOV**

Sitting there across from Pam, I took a moment to review the evening's events. I needed to organize what I wanted to explain to the both of them.

Sookie leaned, unconsciously, closer to me as I bent forward with my elbows placed on my knees.

_Sookie_…

As I rose this evening, I turned on my side to watch her rest. To a human, watching a vampire rest was pretty disturbing. There was absolutely no sound, no movement, yet I could practically feel the energy humming through her body.

My gaze traveled over her luscious hair, across her plump, waiting lips, down her creamy torso. I lifted the sheet a bit and was overwhelmed with such a powerful scent I felt almost light-headed.

Even in her slumber, she was enticing me to have her.

Unfortunately, being the gentleman (_mostly_) that I was, I would wait until she indicated that she was ready. Though, if last night was any indication, it wouldn't take too much convincing.

I laid the sheet down gently upon her rounded breasts. My fingers slid along the side of one firm mound.

Closing the distance between us, I bowed my head and set my lip against hers. Barely a kiss. My tongue slipped out to graze her bottom lip.

My large hand cupped her cheek as I bent down for another kiss when my phone jolted me from my worship.

I zipped across the room and pressed the appropriate button.

"Northman."

"Good evening, Sheriff. How are things in area 5?" _Fuck! Well, at least I was expecting her call. No way Compton is here to claim his ancestral home._

"Good evening, your Majesty. All is well in my area. Profits are up, killings are down." _Basics, just stick to the basics. Don't give away your hand._

"Lovely." The word was uttered with so much boredom, I wondered how long we'd have to do this dance until she asked me directly about Sookie.

"So… I read that your child has made one of her own. Is this correct?" _Bingo!_ Sophie-Ann still acted like the spoiled little girl she once was.

"Why your Majesty, you certainly do keep a watchful eye over all your territories, don't you?" A little schmoozing went a long way. "Yes. Pamela has turned a child of her own."

"Bill seemed to think she was a neighbor of his. Is that so?" _Oh, Sophie-Ann. You were a dumb ass!_

"Well, now that you mention it, I believe Mr. Compton did say something about moving into the house near Ms. Stackhouse's." My calm voice belied none of the giddiness I felt at letting the queen fall into her own trap.

"You know, Sheriff," her voice dropped to a conspiratorial level, "I believe Bill was quite taken with your child. He kept rambling on and on about what a lady she was and how much spunk she had." _I couldn't hold it in. The snicker just fell out of my lips._

_Bill… and Pam?_

_Nope._

_Never gonna happen_.

_Though, I could have a little fun in that regard…_

_Oh yeah! I was still on the phone_. "Interesting. Perhaps I can find out if Pam shows any regard for Mr. Compton."

"You do that." _Of course, I'll get right on that._

"So, Stackhouse hmm? That sounds familiar…" _I bet it does you pasty-faced whore_, "Well, I am planning a little trip to survey my areas over the next week. I will be in area 5, more specifically Fangtasia, in two nights. Please be sure to invite your child and her newest addition so that I may meet her."

"Absolutely, your Majesty. It would be my honor to host your evening." _I never threw up in my human life, but I was pretty damned close to it now with all this ass kissing. I fucking hated politics!_

"Well, Sheriff, until then." Click.

_Damn! 500 years old and she never learned how to end a telephone conversation. _

_Bitch!_

After flipping shut my phone, I felt something of interest through my bond with Pam. Without trying, I could hear the reason coming from the bathroom.

Shedding my clothing, I stepped into the bathroom and slid into the shower without alerting Sookie. Pam was aware, but far too engrossed in her current activity to acknowledge me.

The way Pam's mouth was viciously attacking Sookie's pussy made me question whether or not I wanted to disturb them. _This was so fucking hot!_

The decision was made once I saw Sookie begin to tremble from her impending climax.

I positioned myself in the most comfortable way to stabilize Sookie.

The way her body spasmed during orgasm was incredible. I'd never seen a more beautiful sight. I nearly came from the feel of her body against mine.

I invited Pam to continue our tryst but she simply bid Sookie a 'Good evening' and left us to our own devices.

Every second of Sookie's teasing was worth its weight in blood. I have never, in my life (_or undeath_) had a better blowjob.

_And she'd never given one before!_

Slamming her against the tiles and shoving every ounce of desire and lust into the kiss was the only way I could show her my gratitude. However, knowing I needed to relay the queen's plan and hidden agenda kept me from pounding into Sookie on the shower floor.

After imparting my conversation with Sophie-Ann, verbatim, I waited a moment to observe their initial reactions.

Sookie stared at the floor in front of her; but Pam… the wave of hatred I felt pouring from her nearly pressed me into the back of the sofa.

"Who. The. Fuck. Does she think she is? MY child is going nowhere near her. That crazy bitch thinks she can just waltz in here, size up Sookie and walk away with her? I don't think so!" The scariest part of Pam's speech was the fact that her words would have been inaudible to a human, they were so low.

Sookie's eyes darted between mine and Pam's, trying to decipher the problem. "What do you mean 'walk away with me'? How can she just take me? I'm _your_ child!" Her voice escalated as her eyes pleaded with Pam's.

Pam rushed over to Sookie's side of the sofa and wrapped her arms around her anxious child. "Sookie, she doesn't have the same power over me as she does Eric. Eric is one of her sheriffs, while I am simply a vampire living in her territory. She can't order me to give you to her because… we could simply leave."

Sookie's expression turned horrified as she gazed at Pam. "Leave? Pam…I don't want to leave…I haven't gotten to see Jason. I don't know if I can leave them." Her bottom lip quivered as she whispered the last part.

"Well, you don't want to become the queen's pet, do you! Besides, if I say we leave. We. Leave!" Within an instant Pam was out of the room, presumably in the main floor kitchen… pacing.

_Damn nervous habit._

I gathered Sookie's trembling form in my arms. "She just scared of losing you. Pam would never want you to leave your family for good. Sophie-Ann can be a tyrant and completely irrational…at first. However, if she were to be given options and possibly negotiated with, she can be relatively practical." Unconsciously stroking her jaw, Sookie tilted her head up to search my eyes.

"What should we do? If you say we should run, then I'll run… I trust you." I couldn't help tightening my grip around her. The plan was forming in my head so quickly.

"Everything will be fine, little one." Taking her hand, I lead her to the kitchen, where Pam was wearing a path into my floor.

"Well, ladies, we have a royal visit to prepare for." I held out my free elbow to Pam as she looked on suspiciously. "Shall we?"

* * *

Several hours later, the bar was in pristine condition and all the area vamps were prepped for a visit from the queen. We'd gone over all the books and any unfinished punishments. Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb were still in the basement serving out their penance.

Sookie and Pam had spent the evening going over strategies of how to handle the queen's visit and her unavoidable questions.

They decided to admit Sookie's telepathy when asked, and offer a deal to Sophie-Ann if she requested the use of Sookie's skill. There was very little else we could do. The girls practiced more with Sookie's control during feeding an high-anxiety situations (dancing around a group of humans while Pam flooded the bond with lust).

Sookie had progressed splendidly.

When it appeared the evening's chores were complete and the bar was locked up tight. The three of us retired to my home. Pam decided she would like to be in the same house as Sookie and assumed that I would keep Sookie with me that night. Although I offered Pam a place in my bed that evening, she declined and returned to her own room.

* * *

Sookie stepped slowly into the bedroom, her back arching as she raised her arms above her head in an unnecessary stretch. The sapphire colored dress scooped dangerously low on her back. So low, in fact, that when she stretched, I could see the top of her thong hugging her waist snuggly.

While trying to decide if she was being purposefully coy or innocently seductive, Sookie stepped out of her impossibly high heels. Her action spurred my movement and I found myself pulled to her.

Slipping my hands in through the back of her dress, I ghosted across her sides and barely caressed the edges of her breasts. An incredibly delicious shudder moved through Sookie's frame. One hand on her waist and the other between her breasts, I pressed my chest against her back and dipped my head to her neck.

"Little One," my tongue snuck out for a small taste of her slender neck, "do you think it's wise to tease me after I had to watch you rub your body against those fang bangers, for hours?"

"I-I… mmm… I just…," scraping my fangs lightly across her shoulder halted her excuse, "mmm… Eric."

Pulling back just a bit, I slid my hands up her back to her shoulders to push the dress down her arms. The moment it was off her arms, the dress pooled around her feet. Sookie was left in nothing but a lacy, dark blue thong. My fangs were itching to snatch the offending material from her body.

I trailed my fingertips along her spine and watched as the muscles in her back contracted and relaxed in response to my attentions. Her porcelain hands smoothed up her abdomen, lightly tugging on her pert nipples before reaching behind her to sink into my hair. The gentle pressing of her hands brought my head closer to the crook of her neck.

As I gently kissed her skin, Sookie's head turned, fractionally, towards me, "Eric… I want you… I want you, so badly, I can feel it coursing through my veins… please… don't make me wait."

_What kind of sadist would I be to deny the girl such a beautiful request?_

_Well…_

_I'd be me. _

"Sookie…" I whispered in a singsong taunt, "Don't you know that 'good things _come_ to those who wait?'" Making sure to press my obscenely firm cock against the slope of her back as I accentuated my chosen word.

The groan that rumbled from Sookie's throat was so delightfully menacing, I nearly giggled. _Nearly_.

Within an instant, I had turned her around and slammed her into the bed with my body hovering perilously close to hers.

"I suppose I should mention that I don't plan on doing 'good things' with you… only bad, very, very bad things…" at that, I bit her nipple, hard, but without fang.

My action elicited a shriek from Sookie. Pressing my hips violently into Sookie's, she quickly took it upon herself to ruin another of my dress shirts. Pieces of silk/polyester blend were scattered across the sheets.

I was a little nervous when her fingers scraped down my chest to grip tightly on my belt buckle. Seconds later, the belt was dangling precariously on my headboard and Sookie was trying to slow down enough to work the button on my jeans.

Needing to protect myself before she got carried away and ripped _me_ to shreds, I wrapped my hand around both of hers and raised them over her head to press into the mattress. Using my belt, I tied her wrists together and a stern look had her keeping them in place.

All the while, Sookie's expression had taken on an almost feral look. Her eyes had narrowed and were examining my movements with a suspicious gaze. Her lips had parted, allowing her deeper absorption of the scents swirling around us. This sensory overload was causing her pupils to dilate and her control to slip.

Luckily, for her, I was not in a teasing mood any longer. I had waited far longer than is usual, for me, to bury myself deep within her.

Stepping off the bed to yank off my jeans and boots, Sookie's eyes caught sight of my arousal jutting from my body. A light pink tongue slid slowly across her upper lip as she eyed my cock like a juicy morsel.

_I had never felt more objectified in my existence._

_And I loved it._

I moved forward and knelt on the bed. Grabbing her ankles, I pulled them wide and began to slither between her legs. My hands ran up her sides as I completely bi-passed the dripping center of my universe. Roughly grabbing her breasts, Sookie's gaze returned to mine. Knowing I had her attention, but only for a short while longer as her concentration was waning, I asked, one last time, "Are you ready?"

"Yessss…" her word turned into a his as I sank into her before she finished speaking. My cock slid through her tender lips and submerged itself deep within her constricting cavern. Honestly, in all my years of enjoying the pleasure of the fairer sex, I had never felt as though I was having an out-of-body experience.

I may have even transcended this plane of existence as my body was adjusting itself to her incredible haven. Once I'd gathered my wits about me, I could feel Sookie squirming beneath me; her soft whimpers were music to my ears.

"Is this what you want, lover?" I thrust forcefully, our hips smacking together.

"FUCK!" Sookie arched off the bed with my incessant pounding. I couldn't get a grip on my lust. I was, literally, fucking her senseless.

In a movement that was rapid, even to me, Sookie snapped the belt in half, reached up to pull me head towards her and sank her fangs into the flesh on my shoulder. Her fierce drinking was wrenching my climax from me by force.

Without another thought, my fangs penetrated Sookie's alabaster neck. An explosion of colors lit up the insides of my eyelids. My last few plunges were punctuated by Sookie's intense spasms. Moments later we were both howling our releases before collapsing, side by side.

"Oh. My. God!" Sookie's hands were still draped around my neck, mine gripping her waist.

I dragged her body across the sheets to lay half-on top of me and half on the sheets. My large hand covered the back of her head as I urged her to lay it on my chest.

Still feeling soft twitches in my cock, I stroked Sookie's back, helping her to calm. Tilting her head up slightly, just so we could meet eye-to-eye, "I'm sorry I bit you… I don't know what came over me. I can't seem to be able to control myself around you."

Tightening my hold on her, I smiled warmly, "Don't worry, little one. You and I have the same problem with control. You biting me simply allowed the opportunity to do the same. And… I must say… you are exquisite."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. It's rare to find a vampire that tastes delicious. Generally speaking, when a vampire feeds on another, there is very little taste to the blood."

"That's weird…" Sookie acted as though there was more to what she wanted to say.

"How so?"

"Well… the first night… with Pam… I bit her." She waited for my response, when I simply raised my eyebrows for her to continue, she went on, "it tasted amazing. Like dark chocolate and everything I loved to eat when I was human, all mixed into one, incredible, flavor."

"That pretty much sums up what your blood tastes like….so, how did mine taste?" I couldn't believe I was actually nervous about her answer. I was afraid she'd tell me that it tasted like nothing. _Why that bothered me, I didn't know_.

"Yours…mmm… yours was like Pam's… times 100. I don't think I could pinpoint one flavor; it was like an experience all on its own. Did you see those lights when we...you know?"

Cute. Even after having had mind-blowing sex, enough to make me question the soundness of my foundation, she still exuded innocence and naivety.

"Yes, I did. I'm not sure what it was, but I can tell you, I've never experienced it before." My hand on her back smoothed over the planes, up to her cheek and pulled her lips to mine in a tender, soothing kiss.

Leaning back, she looked questioningly up at me, "Never? That's amazing… what does it mean?"

Relaxing against the pillow to stare up at the ceiling, "I have no idea, little one, but I'm definitely not going to question it."

Peeking down at her nearly unconscious form, I could feel dawn approaching, "Make no doubt, lover… we will be doing that again."

Moments later, I slipped into my rest with thoughts of the scheming and preparing that laid before us. My last thought was of the unique creature wrapped around me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**- ok, tell me what you thought of them lemons… I know, cheesy, but, that's me!


End file.
